The Winchesters in Oz
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Sequel to A Winchester Wonderland. An old enemy returns sending the Winchesters on another fairy tale adventure. Will it be Happily Ever After for them ?
1. Chapter 1 The Storm

**In the motel**

"I don't get it Sam how can someone get killed by glass slippers?"

"Not sure Dean maybe the shoes were cursed."

Dean signs as he goes and tosses his bag on the bed. He sits on the bed and yawns "Dude, give me a beer."

Sam opens his own bag and gets a pack of beer out and sets it on the table. Dean opens the pack and picks a beer out. Sam picks a beer and sits on the other bed.

"Ok Dean lets go over this again. The Woman called Ella was going to a party and she ordered some glass slippers. She put the glass slippers on and first nothing happened."

"Right"

"Yeah and when she went to the party nothing happened."

"So when did the shoes turn killer."

"Well this is the weird part the shoes started having a mind of its own as soon as the clock struck midnight. A witness said that when the clock struck midnight Ella went up to her boyfriend and kicked him hard in the you know what."

"Ouch"

"Yeah and he cried out in pain and she kept apologizing saying it's the shoes."

"Then didn't it get worse?"

Sam nods "Yeah all of sudden thousands of mice appeared and they started attacking the guests."

"Mice"

"Yes mice and they not just attacked the guests, they destroyed the place and I heard that the mice really dug into the pumpkin pie."

"There was pie."

"Dean focus. Then Ella just started dancing really fast and one of her friends said that Ella can dance but the way she was that night that was too advance for her."

"So obviously the shoes were making her dance like a manic."

"Very likely yes and she kept screaming saying please get the shoes off but no one did due to the mice and they were just too scared to go near her. Her dancing then increased in speed and then after a few spins on her feet, blood just splattered everywhere and Ella ended up on the floor but separated from her feet."

"Oh... that must have uh not been a very pleasant sight."

Sam shook his head "Apparently the feet had smoke coming out of them and one of the slippers disappeared."

Dean went puzzled "What it just vanished?"

"Yeah, after the guests were evacuated and an exterminator arrived to deal with the mice, police searched for the other glass slipper but it was nowhere to be seen."

Dean took a swig of his beer "Well that's just weird."

Sam agrees "Yeah and it's our kind of weird."

Dean takes another swig of his beer "Ok like you said the shoes could be cursed but how does that explain the mice appearing out of the blue."

"Not sure Dean but do you what this case reminds me of a fairy tale."

"Would you like to explain."

"Well think of it Dean. A woman named Ella, Glass slippers, pumpkin pie, midnight and mice do you get what I mean."

Dean sat there looking blank at him causing Sam to sign "Dude Cinderella."

"Cinderella?"

"Yes because in Cinderella there was a woman named Cinderella they called her Ella for short and her fairy godmother summoned a pair of glass slippers for her to wear at the ball. The fairy godmother also turned the mice into horses and the pumpkin into a carriage. However, all though the fairy godmother did this for her, she had only till midnight until the spell ends and everything would go back to normal. So linking back to the case when the clock struck midnight instead of everything going back to normal, everything turned evil."

Dean gave his brother an horrified look causing Sam to go confused.

"What?"

"Sam sometimes it concerns me how much you know in that head of yours."

Sam rolls his eyes "Dude its fairy tales everyone knows them."

"Yeah but not as much as you. You seem to know every single one like the time when you told me my entire whole Wonderland adventure."

"Dean everyone knows Wonderland I said to you there were books and films."

"But Dude you're a man fairy tales is for girls." Dean stands up and gets the remote from the top of the TV . He sits back down on the bed and turns on the TV.

"Hey Dean leave the news on for a sec you can watch Dr Sexy MD in a minute."

Dean signs "Fine"

"Breaking news there is going to be a massive storm hitting America. Apparently this storm is going to include hurricanes,a tornado and torrential rain. I would suggest staying indoors and keeping all the windows and doors shut and locked until it passes."

"A storm huh well as long as it doesn't hit the part of America that I'm in because I'm not in the mood for a storm." Dean says as he takes a swig of beer.

Sam nods agreeing with him. There was suddenly a knock on the door causing both of the Winchesters to jump to their feet with their guns out.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asks.

"I don't know did you order any food?"

Dean shook his head and started making his way to the door. He puts the gun behind his back and opens the door. There was a man at the door holding a envelope and a parcel. Dean eyed the man up and down "Um may I help you?"

The man cleared his throat "Are you Mr Winchester?"

"Yes why what's this about?"

"Um I got a parcel and a envelope addressed to you and your brother."

Dean looked at the parcel suspiciously "What's in the parcel?"

The man shrugs "I don't know I'm just the messenger here take it." The man hands him the parcel and the envelope and without saying goodbye he hurries off back to his car and drives off. Dean closes the door and puts the parcel on the bed. Sam tilts his head as he was looking at it.

"What do you think is inside?" Sam asks.

"I don't know but something is not right when do we ever get mail."

"True open the envelope it might say who it's from."

Dean opens the envelope and looks inside "It's a letter."

"A letter. What does it say?"

"Um it says To Winchesters, It's been a long time since we last met and let's say it ended quite brutal. " Dean looks up to his brother with confusion but his brother does a gesture telling him to carry on. "You are probably wondering who this is well let me tell you that I am connected to the case you are currently working on. I was there at the night poor sweet Ella died due to those glass slippers that I might have tampered with a little bit."

"A witch" Sam says.

"By the look of it but it seems that we have already met them ."

Sam started thinking but his mind was blank "Continue reading." He says

Dean nods as he continues the letter "Now I didn't want to kill the poor girl but it was the only way I was going to get you two knuckleheads into town. In the parcel, I sent you something that would bring back some memories. Before you open the parcel let me give you a hint on what is inside. The thing that's in the parcel is what is going to cause the massive storm tonight which is going to send you boys on one hell of a ride. We will meet very soon. Enjoy your next adventure lots of love from an old enemy ." Dean looks at his brother with a worried expression "Sam open the parcel."

Sam obeys and rips open the parcel while Dean gets his gun ready. As soon as Sam gets the parcel open they both freeze and their eyes widen in shock. In the parcel was a blue hex bag and there was a note next to it. Sam grabs the note and on the note it says I'm back from the dead Winchesters. Horror appears on Sam's face as he shows the note to his brother who ends up with the same expression.

"Eleanor is back." Sam says who was still shocked by what he discovered.

"But how we killed her I chopped the bitch's head off."

"I don't know but that Ella case it was a trap to get us into town."

Dean was furious "WELL THAT IS JUST FRIGGING GREAT."

"But Dean I don't understand we burned them hex bags how come there is one SITTING RIGHT THERE IN THE PARCEL."

"I don't know Sam we must of missed one. We need to destroy it now."

Dean grabs the hex bag "Uh Sam it's starting to glow."

"Shit she must been chanting destroy it NOW."

The hex bag starts to burn in Dean's hand causing him to drop it "OWW"

Sam drops down to the floor and tries to pick up the hex bag but it burns in his hand as well. "Oh Dean this isn't good."

Dean glares at him"Ya think"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard which was coming from outside causing the Winchesters to panic even more.

"That must be the storm." Sam says.

Dean runs and opens the door. Outside heavy rain came crashing down with the thunder roaring and lightning bolts striking down setting the trees on fire. As Dean looks ahead he can see a massive tornado coming towards them. Dean eyes widen at this terrifying sight "SAM A FRIGGING TORNADO IS COMING RIGHT AT US."

Sam looks up at the sight fear appearing on his face "HOLY SHIT DEAN CLOSE THE DOOR UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP BEING TOAST FROM THE LIGHTNING."

Dean slammed the door and turns towards his brother his arms waving frantically "THAT HEX BAG NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED NOW."

"I'm trying Dean but it's too hot to touch."

Dean grabs his gun and shoots at the hex bag but when the bullet touches the hex bag, it bounces off. Dean blinks as he looks at his gun and at the hex bag.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW."

"I don't know Dean I don't think there's anything we can do."

Dean rushes to the window and gasps "SAM IT'S RIGHT THERE" The tornado was sucking everything up as it was going towards the Winchesters suddenly the Impala got sucked up causing Dean to scream.

"NO NOT MY BABY!"

The Impala went all the way up the tornado until it was out of sight. Dean was banging the window with his fists crying out to his beloved car. He then felt himself being pulled back causing Dean to stumble. Sam goes to the window and closes the curtains.

"Dean, stay away from the window it might not be safe."

"But but Baby."

"I'm sorry Dean but the car is gone it wouldn't survive in a storm like that." Sam could see that his brother was getting angry well more than angry he was going to absolutely lose the plot. Sam went up to his brother and put his hands on his shoulders "Dean we got to keep calm the witch wouldn't just kill us right away she is probably sending us to another one of her fairy tales. "

Dean looks at him full of rage "I DO NOT WANT TO GO ON ANYMORE FAIRY TALE ADVENTURES I WANT MY CAR BACK."

Before Sam could answer the room started to shake causing them both to fall on the floor.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE ROOM SHAKING."

"Uh Dean ...I think we are in the tornado."

"WHAT"

"I suggest we better hold on to something right now."

Both brothers went and grabbed hold of their beds and held on for dear life. The room continued to vibrate causing mirrors to drop and smash on the floor. The TV came forward and smashed on the floor. Beer bottles rolled off the table and shattered on the floor with the liquid pouring out.

Dean turned and looked at his brother with fear in his eyes "Sam I think this is it we are going to die."

Sam shook his head "Don't say that."

"Sam there is no way we are surviving this if my Baby can't survive this then neither are we."

"Dean shut up"

Before Dean can answer the room goes to the side. Dean's bed slides down dragging Dean along with it.

"SAM" he screams. He then bashes his head into the wall and falls unconscious.

"DEAN" Sam screams as he sees blood on the side of his brother's head. The room then turned on its other side. The abruptness of the turn causes Sam to lose his grip and ends up flying backwards and hitting the wall. He falls on the ground groaning. His vision started to turn fuzzy."Dean" he calls out.

The last thing he sees was his bed sliding towards him then the world went back.


	2. Chapter 2 Follow The Yellow Brick Road

Sam opened his eyes with a groan. The first thing he saw was his bed in front of him. With his strength, he pushes the bed back and gets up. He rubs his eyes trying to clear his vision. The motel room was a complete wreck everything in it was completely destroyed. In the far corner of the room was his brother leaning against the wall still unconscious. Sam ran over to his brother and crouched down beside him.

"Dean you awake?"

No answer.

"Dean, come on wake up."

There was still no answer.

Sam examined his head and noticed that the blood was gone and there was no bruise or gash. Sam checked himself over and noticed there was no injures on him either.

 _"Must be to do with the witch"_ Sam thought he then paused _"Or are we dead."_ Sam looked round the room and shook his head _"No we can't be I don't see our bodies anywhere and the witch wouldn't want us dead ...yet."_

"Sam"

Sam looks down and sees his brother staring at him with confusion on his face. "Dean are you ok?"

Dean swallowed "Um Sam are we...dead?"

Sam shakes his head "No not yet."

Dean signs with relief as his brother helps him up. Dean looks round the room "Wow that storm definitely did some damage."

Sam nods "Yeah but the question is where did we land?"

Dean looks at him "Well come on let's check it out."

Sam dropped down on the floor and started searching. Dean gave him a funny look "Um what you doing finding treasure?"

Sam gave him a bitch face in reply "I'm trying to find our weapons. You don't know what's out there Dean."

"Fair point" Dean says who also drops on to the floor searching for weapons.

After a while of searching there was no sign of any weapons causing both of the brothers to sign.

"Well that's just fantastic" Dean says sarcastically as he gets up.

"But Dean I don't understand we have looked through everything and the weapons have just vanished."

"Well I don't know Sam it's a good job we got our fists."

Sam got up and brushed the dust off him and walked to the door with his brother. They paused when they reached the door handle and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Dean asks.

Sam nods as he puts his hand on the handle. "Ok on the count to three."Sam starts to turn the knob slowly "One...Two..." They were suddenly interrupted by a car engine it sounded like it was far away because the engine was quite low. Sam looks at his brother and sees excitement on his face.

"Dude that was Baby"

Sam signs "Dean that can't be the Impala that went up in the tornado."

"Well so did we but we are still here."

"Yeah but Dean that could be any other car"

Dean shakes his head "No that was my Baby I know her engine."

Before Sam could respond Dean pushes him out of the way and opens the door and rushes outside. "DEAN WAIT UP." Sam shouts as he runs after him. Sam suddenly froze trying to hold a scream.

"JESUS CHRIST DEAN"

"I know I can't believe that son of a bitch did this to my car."Dean says as he turns it was still Dean's car same color, same doors, same number plate but the only thing was that it was much smaller"She's made my Baby into a size of a baby."

"DEAN I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE CAR I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU."

Dean gave him a confused look "What about me?"

"It's your ...clothes"

"What about my clothes?"

"They...changed."

"Huh" Dean looks down and suddenly screams "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING."

Dean's plaid shirt, T-shirt and jeans were replaced by a white blouse with a blue and white gingham overall that goes down just above his knees. He also had short white frilly socks on with black shiny and polished boots and on his head he had a blue headband with a big blue bow on it. Dean looked ridiculous, Sam tried so hard to prevent himself from laughing but the corners of his lips were starting to curl forming into a smile. Dean glares at him "Oh you think this is funny."

Sam coughs "Oh no no it's not funny at all" Dean could clearly see his brother was lying.

"Oh why are you still smiling."

Sam started to chuckle "Ok Dean I will admit it, it is a bit funny."

This made Dean mad, he put his car down and grabbed his headband and threw it on the floor however a second later it was back on his head this infuriated Dean even more "CURSE THAT DAMM WITCH." He shouts. Dean then looks at his brother "Hey how come your clothes haven't changed?"

Sam shrugs "I don't know maybe she's punishing you more because you were the one who chopped her head off."

Dean grumbles until he hears a bark that sounded like it came from below him. Both brothers look down but there was no dog. There was then another bark which was strangely coming from the Impala. Dean went puzzled as he picked up his car and inspected it. "How come my car is barking there's no dog in the car."

"I don't know is it the engine?" Sam asks.

Dean shook his head "My Baby's engine does not bark."He then felt something nuzzling up to his chest. He looks down and sees it's the Impala. The Impala it was alive. Dean yelped nearly dropping the car causing the car to growl. "HOLY SHIT SAM MY BABY IS A DOG."Sam was speechless by the car that was now acting like a dog. Dean was now absolutely fuming "FIRST I LOOK LIKE A TWAT AND MY CAR IS NOW A FRIGGING DOG. WHAT KIND OF SHIT HAS THAT WITCH GOT US INTO."

As Dean was shouting his mouth off, Sam decided to have a look round at his surroundings. The area was very vivid and it was full of colorful flowers, little houses, a river that was as blue as Dean's headband and a fountain that had lily pads floating on top of the water. This place seemed strangely familiar to Sam but he couldn't think what it was until something caught his eye. Where the little houses were was a road made out of brick and it was bright yellow. As Sam looked up he could see that this road goes on for miles.

 _"Yellow brick road."_ He thought. His eyes started to widen when he realized where they were _"You have got to be kidding me."_ Sam turns and looks at his brother who was still saying ever swear word under the sun with his dog car relaxed in his arms. "Dean is not going to like this." Sam mutters to himself "Uh Dean I know where we are."

Dean paused and looked at him "Well go on spit it out."

Sam took a deep breath "Dean what's that." He says as he points at the yellow brick road. Dean walks forward and squints on what his brother was pointing at.

"Um it's a road."

Sam rolls his eyes "Yeah it's a road but look at it doesn't it look familiar to you."

Dean has another look still trying to figure out what his brother was on about but then it hit him. "SHE SENT US TO OZ."

Sam nods "Yes she has sent us to Oz." Then Sam looks at Dean again and at his dog car and suddenly started laughing. Dean turns and glares at him "Is this something to laugh about."

Sam calms himself down but a smile still remains on his face "Dean don't you realize why you are dressed like that and why the car is acting like a dog."

"Um no would you like to explain."

Sam points at his clothing "Dude your Dorothy."

"Come again."

"Dude your clothes. You are wearing gingham and in the movie Dorothy wore a gingham dress and if you are Dorothy that must mean your car is Toto that explains why your car is acting like a dog."

Dean stares at him trying to take in everything what his brother was saying to him. First he looked angry but then that anger turned into embarrassment when he looked at his clothes again "Well that's just frigging awesome." He says sarcastically.

Sam tries to give him a sympathetic look but it was no use Sam was finding this hilarious "So first you were Alice and now you are Dorothy and you even got a costume this time."

Dean scowls at him "That is so not fair how come I get all the crap and you hardly get anything."

Sam smirks "Well I don't tend to piss off people very much or get into things without backup like Wonderland for example."

Dean opens his mouth but closes it again his brother had a point. The Impala started whining she hated seeing her owner upset. Dean brings his car in for a hug "its ok Baby you will be back to normal soon." The car nuzzles into his chest causing Dean to chuckle a little bit "Well at least she is still a car because if she was fully dog then she would be drooling all over me."

As Dean was stroking his car, a huge pink bubble was floating down from the sky landing in between the Winchesters. The bubble burst and there stood a woman. She had long blonde hair with a tall silver crown on her head and a massive pale pink dress. In her hand she had a long stick with a star on top of it. The Woman was beautiful and of course Dean was already eyeing her up and down with a grin on his face. The woman looked at them both confused "Are you good witches or bad witches?"she asks.

Dean frowns "Do we look like witches to you."

"Are you good witches or bad witches?" she repeats.

"We are not witches." Sam says "We are people who came here by a storm and we are looking for a way of getting out of here."

Dean glares at Sam "Sam the only way we are getting out of here is to kill that Eleanor bitch."

Sam turns to his brother "Dude Eleanor won't pop up now she is likely to appear at the end so we might as well just play along."

"Dude I am not playing along I already been and done that with Wonderland."

"Well what else can we do you got any ideas?"

Before Dean could answer the Woman interrupted "So you are not witches?"

"That's right" Sam says.

"But I don't understand you two killed the Wicked Witch of the East."

Dean frowns "Come again."

The woman points at their now motel turned house and underneath was a pair of legs with stripy socks on and ruby boots. Dean furrows his eyebrows and looks back to the woman "Oh we didn't do that it was an accident."

The woman smiles "You two have saved us all."

"We have?" Dean says. He turns to his brother who didn't look surprised "Dude why are you not saying anything."

"Dean this is what happens in the book and in the film have you not seen it?" Sam asks.

"Um well I knew there was a Dorothy and she meets up with some guys and they go down a yellow brick road to see the Wizard and there is a evil witch as well."

Sam does a face palm "Dude seriously almost everyone has seen The Wizard of Oz."

Dean rolls his eyes "Sorry but I didn't have time to watch any of that kids stuff when I was young that was why I didn't know Wonderland."

Sam frowns it was true Dean didn't have any time to do that he was always out hunting with John. Dean didn't really have much of a childhood. Sam decides to keep his mouth shut and not tell him the whole book he wanted Dean to experience it himself.

"Yes you have saved us all and because you have defeated the Wicked Witch of the East you must be witches." The woman says.

Dean shook his head "Sweetie we are hunters."

"Hunters?"

"Yes hunters."

"Well hunters I want to thank you both for killing her because now the Munchkins are free."

"The what now are now free."

"The Munchkins" The woman repeats "They are little people and they live in a place called Munchkinland which we are in right I should probably introduce myself I am Glinda the Good Witch of the South and you two are?"

Sam clears his throat "I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sam and Dean oh and I like your clothes." She giggles as she points at Dean's clothes causing him to blush in embarrassment. Glinda looks down at the Impala in Dean's arms who was barking happily clearly liking the witch. The good witch smiles "And who is this?"

"Um it's my car." Dean answers as he keeps the car close to his chest.

"Oh I see well your car is lovely."

Dean grins his Baby was still getting compliments even though it has shrunk and it's now acting like a dog.

Glinda turns and waves at the bushes "its ok darlings you can come out they won't hurt you they saved you."

As soon as she said that little people started walking slowly out of the bushes curious on who these new people were. The Winchesters were then surrounded by them. Dean looks down at them they were the most peculiar people he has ever seen. These people won't massively small yet they won't really tall either. The Munchkins probably went up to Dean's leg. The males had blue checked shirts on with blue trousers to match while the females wore blue dresses with a white apron. Sam noticed that the Munchkins were more interested in Dean than they were in him

" _Well he is Dorothy."_ Sam thought with a grin.

One of the female Munchkins behind Dean tapped him on the leg causing him to turn. He looks down at her "Um yes?"

She smiles "I like your outfit blue is my favorite color. "

"Um thanks...I guess."

The Munchkin got a blue flower from her basket and held it out to Dean "It's for you."

Dean puts on a smile and takes the flower thanking her for it. Sam chuckles by this sight feeling relieved that he is not Dean right now. Glinda leans in to Sam and whispers "Well the Munchkins definitely like your brother. Sam nods agreeing with her" I wonder why." He says but he already knew the answer which made him grin more.

Suddenly black smoke appeared out of nowhere causing all the Munchkins to scream and run back into the bushes. When the smoke cleared a figure stepped forward. The figure had dark green skin with long black hair. The figure wore a black pointed hat and a long black dress and in its hand was a broomstick. The figure laughs causing Glinda's smile to drop into a frown.

"Well hello sister still boasting to people how good you are." The figure says.

"Hang on minute." Dean says as he looks at the good witch "Your its sister.

"Yes and she is my sister she is the Wicked Witch of the West."Glinda says.

"But how come you are hot and your sister is ..."

"Ugly I get that all the time." The Wicked Witch says.

Glinda takes a step forward towards her sister "What are you doing here?"

The Wicked Witch grins "I came to see my sister the Wicked Witch of the East."

Glinda smiles "Well she's right there if you want to see her."The good witch points at the pair legs and the Wicked Witch gasps.

"No this can't be happening." She says. She then turns towards the brothers "WHO DID THIS." She shouts.

"It was an accident." Sam says.

The Wicked Witch didn't look fully convinced "YOU LIAR I BET MY SISTER TOLD YOU TO KILL HER."

"I didn't actually." Glinda says "They said it was an accident so it was an accident."

The Wicked Witch suddenly grinned "She's dead."

"Yes she's dead sister."

"She's dead that means the ruby boots are mine." The Wicked Witch says excitedly. She looks down to the legs and her eyes widen. The ruby boots that were on the feet have disappeared. Fury was on her face as she stood up and walked up to her sister waving her broom frantically "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I beg your pardon."

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M A FOOL I KNOW WHAT YOU DONE WHERE ARE THEY."

"What are you talking about sister."

"THE RUBY BOOTS YOU DID SOMETHING WHERE ARE THEY."

Glinda laughs "Oh the ruby boots well I removed them from our now deceased sister and they are now on Dean's feet."

"Wait what." Dean says as he looks down at his feet. The black boots were now replaced with the red boots that were sparkling on his feet. Dean signs "Great now I look even more ridiculous."

"Oh don't worry darling you look fine." Glinda says but she was giggling at the same time.

Dean frowns "Why can't Sam wear them he hasn't had to do anything so far."

"Ahem Dean who's Dorothy." Sam says.

Dean grumbles while Glinda turns and smirks at her sister "While those boots are on his feet, you can't touch them."

The Wicked Witch glares at her "You little bitch ." She then walks up to Dean and leans in to his face "I will get them boots off you and then I will kill you and your pal over there." She says pointing at Sam. The Impala started growling at the Wicked Witch. She rolls her eyes " Oh shut up you piece of rust."

Now Dean was angry "How dare you talk to my Baby like that."

The Wicked Witch laughs "Oh I can do so much worse sweetheart." She starts walking backwards "I will get them ruby boots and I will destroy you sister and take over Oz." She pauses and black smoke started rising from the ground "YOU WILL ALL FEAR ME." She screams. As the smoke went round her she laughed wickedly until she was gone with the smoke disappearing with her.

Glinda turns to the bushes "It's ok you can come out now Munchkins she's gone."

The Munchkins came out of the bushes trembling with fear. Glinda leans forward to them and puts on her most comforting smile "Darlings the Wicked Witch will not win our two heroes will stop her."

"What" Dean says "We didn't say we can stop her."

"Of course we can." Sam says "We are happy to help you guys."

Dean pulls Sam to the side "Dude what are you doing?"

"Following the book."

"Dude I just want to go home."

"Dean when I first met Eleanor, she told me that the Wicked Witch was her favorite character."

"And"

"Well she would be very pissed if the Wicked Witch fails to kill us and we end up killing her instead and I'm sure Eleanor would then turn up to deal with us herself. "

"So then we would kill Eleanor and we would be back home and I will be out of these clothes."

"Exactly"

Dean signs "Fine we will follow the book but when I see that Eleanor bitch she is going to wish she stayed dead."

"Gentleman are you going to help us?" Glinda asks.

Both Winchesters turned round and nodded causing Glinda to have a big smile on her face.

"Well that is wonderful news but before you find the witch I would suggest to go and see The Wizard of Oz."

"Ahh yes The Wizard of Oz." Sam says "We go down the yellow brick road right."

"Correct" she says "Sam you will be Dean's protector and you will protect him from all evils until you reach The Wizard of Oz."

"Of course."

Dean looks at her "Oh I don't need protecting. For most of my life I been protecting him."

"Well Dean I guess it's my turn now." Sam says with a smirk.

Dean frowns. The Impala started fidgeting in his arms wanting to go down on the floor. Dean looks at her "You want to go on the floor?"The Impala's engine purred so Dean assumed it meant yes "Fine but don't go too far." He puts the car down and the car starts driving around him.

"Ok gentleman are you ready?" Glinda asks. Both Winchesters nodded. "Then follow the yellow brick road." She says. The Munchkins started to cheer as the Winchesters walked down the road with the car driving behind them.

"That was long hope the ending is soon." Dean says.

"Um Dean that was only the beginning we have still got a long way to go."


	3. Chapter 3 If I Only Had A Brain

"Sam how far left?"

Sam turns to his brother and saw that his brother was panting "We still got a long way to go Dean."

Dean signs "These boots are not agreeing with me."

Sam chuckles "You can say that again all you been doing is tripping over them."

Dean glares at him "Well it's not my fault that these boots have seven inch heels on them." He looks down at his boots. I swear these boots didn't have a heel on them when we were in the little people's town."

"Well Dean obviously Eleanor wants you to suffer." Sam looks at his brother then at his boots."I can see those heels have made you taller I think they made you slightly taller than me." Sam goes and stands next to his brother seeing if he was right. It was true Dean was slightly taller than Sam thanks to the heels. Sam grinned "Who's the Sasquatch now."

Dean rolls his eyes and tries to walk but he ends up tripping and falling face first on the floor "SON OF A BITCH." Dean says as he sits up. Sam offers his hand but Dean declines it "I'm fine Sam." Sam gave him a look of disbelief causing Dean to sign "Ok I'm not fine Sam these boots are really annoying me since when did men wear boots with a frigging seven inch heel on them."

"I don't know Dean I guess you made history the man who wore red sparkly seven inch heels."

Dean scowls at him as he gets up. He then felt something bash one of his boots. He looks down and sees the Impala continuously driving into his boot and growling at it. "Baby stop it." He says as he leans forward and picks up the car. The Impala tried to get out of his arms still growling at the boots "Baby what's wrong?" he asks. The car looks at the boots then back at him then starts to wince. Dean started thinking about what his Baby was trying to tell him then he figured it out "You're angry about the boots because they are annoying me." The car does a nod causing Dean to give her a hug "Aww Sweetie don't worry they will be off soon. Don't keep driving into them because I don't really want to walk with a broken heel." The car does a bark showing she understands and Dean puts her back down on the ground.

"Wow the Impala really loves you." Sam says as he looks at the car.

Dean laughs "Of course she would I have always took good care of her."

"HELLO CAN SOMEONE HELP ME."

Dean looks at his brother confused "Did you hear that?"

Sam nods.

"Who do you think it was?" Dean asks.

"I assume it is someone that has a load of straw." Sam says as he walks in the direction where the voice came from.

"Hey Sam wait up I still haven't got the hang of these shoes." Dean shouts out.

Sam rolls his eyes. He turns and walks back and grabs his brother by the arm. Dean then felt himself being dragged by his brother in the direction that Sam was walking in.

"Hey Sam take it easy."

"Sorry Dean but this is the only way I'm going to move your ass." Sam then stops and let's go of his brother who scowls at him.

"Don't do that again Sam I thought my arm was nearly going to pop off."

"Then try and not trip over then."

Dean folds his arms "I still think you should have been Dorothy because you look more like a girl with your hair."

Sam chose to ignore that and he looks up to a figure that was on a wooden pole with its arms out. The figure wore a pointed hat and blue worn out Munchkin clothing with a belt sitting on its waist. On its feet, it wore navy blue farm boots. On its arms were a lot of crows who were pecking at it. The figure had its head down looking depressed. Sam steps forward and clears his throat "Um excuse me."

Dean gave his brother a funny look "Sam why are you talking to a scarecrow?"

The Scarecrow looked up with worry in his eyes "Are you here to help me?"

Dean gasps as he takes a step back nearly stumbling in the process "Sam the voice we heard it was coming from the scarecrow."

Sam ignores his brother and continues talking "Yes we are here to help you."

The Scarecrow signs with relief "Oh thank god for that I thought I was going to be stuck up here forever."

Sam turns to his brother. "Dean help me with the scarecrow."

Dean grumbles and carefully walks to the scarecrow. As soon as the crows saw the older Winchester they flew off. The Scarecrow laughs "I assume you must have scared them with your choice of fashion."

Dean rolls his eyes and helps his brother with the Scarecrow. It took a lot of strength to get the Scarecrow off. With one last pull, the Scarecrow came flying off and crashing into Sam causing them to both end up on the ground. The Scarecrow's straw went everywhere some of it even went into Sam's mouth. The Scarecrow looks at Sam and grins "Well at least I had a soft landing."

Sam spits the straw out and pushes the Scarecrow off him. Dean stood there smirking "Hey Sam you seem to have your mouth stuffed up." Sam gave him a bitch face and got up.

"Um can I ask you a favor?" The Scarecrow asks.

Both brothers turn and look at him.

"What?" Dean asks.

The Scarecrow raises his arm and points at the straw scattered everywhere "Do you mind stuffing me up."

Dean turns and looks at Sam with a grin causing Sam to frown.

"Fine" Sam says. Sam goes round picking up the straw. The Impala joins in and drives the straw into one pile making it easier for the younger Winchester. After all the straw has been collected, Sam gives the car an awkward pat "Um thanks." The Impala barks and does a quick drive round Sam's leg and then drives back to her owner who was still standing there with a grin on his face.

The Scarecrow looks at Sam "Ok that's great now can you stuff me up please."

Sam goes down and starts stuffing the Scarecrow. Sam stuffs his body, arms, legs and boots. Sam looks up "It's all done. Sorry if the stuffing is not brilliant."

The Scarecrow jumps up to his feet and gives Sam a smile "Don't worry you did a fantastic job. Aww it's so good to be off that pole curse them fools who put me up there."

"How long have you been up there?" Dean asks.

"Um couple of days I think."

Dean looks at him puzzled "But I don't understand you're a scarecrow so you are supposed to be up there scaring the crows away."

The Scarecrow shrugs "Well you probably saw that scaring the crows was one thing I failed to do" he looks at Dean sadness in his eyes "You are not even a scarecrow and you did a much better job than me."

"Dude why don't you just shout at them or scare them like I don't know say boo or something."

The Scarecrow shakes his head "Done all that and the crows still don't go."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you are one shit scarecrow."

"Dean"

The Scarecrow turns to Sam "No his right I'm awful. I don't even deserve to be called a scarecrow."

Dean wanted to get going. He knew he couldn't stay and listen to the Scarecrow's sob story "Look it was nice to meet you but me and my brother need to get going."

The Scarecrow suddenly became curious "Oh where are you guys going?"

"None of your business" Dean snaps.

"Dean" Sam says to him then he turns to the Scarecrow "We are going to see the Wizard."

"The Wizard what the Wizard of Oz."

"Yes the Wizard of Oz you idiot what other wizard is in Oz." Dean says.

The Scarecrow looks at them both "Is it ok if I tag along with you guys?"

Dean folds his arms "And why do you need to see the Wizard?"

The Scarecrow points at his head "I would like to ask the Wizard for a brain."

Dean snorted "You want a brain."

The Scarecrow nods "Yes you see when I was stuffed they didn't give me a brain."

"Well you don't exactly need a brain you're a frigging scarecrow."

"I know but I would like to have one. I want to be smart not dumb."

"Your being dumb right now."

Sam decided to interrupt "Scarecrow you can come."

A smile appears on the Scarecrow's face "Really"

Dean looks at his brother "Really"

Sam nods. The Scarecrow scurries over to him and shakes his hand "Oh thank you thank you I promise I won't be too much of a hassle."

"Sam a word." Dean says. Sam knew that tone his brother was pissed. He rolls his eyes and walks over to him.

"What"

"Sam why did you invite that sack of straw to come with us."

"I invited him because we need him."

Dean raises his eyebrow "Explain."

"Well you know you said earlier that Dorothy meets up with some guys and they go and see the Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah"

"The Scarecrow is one of them and we still got two more to see."

Dean signs "Are you kidding me who the hell are the other two."

Sam grins "You will have to wait and see."

Dean frowns "Great this dude is going to be a pain in the ass. Look at him he can't even walk probably." He points at the Scarecrow who was stumbling everywhere as he was trying to walk.

"Yeah but at least his walking you just keep ending up on the ground every minute."

Dean glares at him "I told you that's not my fault its these frigging boots."

"Well you and the Scarecrow can stumble together."

Dean scowls at him and looks over at the Scarecrow "Hey straw you coming."

The Scarecrow nods and walks up to them "Let's go and see the Wizard."

The Winchesters, the Scarecrow and the Impala started going down the yellow brick road. The Scarecrow was humming which was irritating the older Winchester "Hey straw shut up."

The Scarecrow turns to him with an apologetic look "Sorry" Then the Scarecrow realized he never asked them for their names "Hope you don't mind me asking but what is your names?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Sam and Dean got it." The Scarecrow says with a smile.

As they were walking, Dean trips. However, instead of ending up on the ground he was in the Scarecrow's arms. The Scarecrow looks at him with a grin "Caught you just in time."

"Um thanks I guess." Dean says as the Scarecrow helps him to stand. Sam pauses and turns round.

"Dean you ok?"

"Fine" Dean answers even though he wasn't. The Scarecrow looks down at the boots "Those shoes giving you a hard time."

"Yeah I'm not allowed to take them off. They were just normal boots but now they are frigging seven inches."

The Scarecrow gives him a sympathetic look "I know how you feel I'm not the best walker either but I can try and support you."

"Oh really how."

"Just put your arm round me and take one step at a time."

Dean wasn't really keen to do that but he had no choice so he puts his arm round the Scarecrow and puts his left foot forward. He then slowly puts his right foot forward. The Scarecrow nods "Good just keep doing that then when you feel confident try walking yourself." Dean nods feeling stupid he felt like he was a toddler being taught how to walk by a parent. Dean repeated the same process putting his left foot forward then his right until he started increasing his speed.

Dean looks at the Scarecrow who was smiling at him "I think I can try myself now."

"You sure?"

"Yes straw I'm sure."

"Ok then. Sam his going to try and walk on his own."

"Oh this will be interesting." Sam says.

Dean lets go of the Scarecrow and takes a deep breath. He slowly puts his left foot forward followed by his right. _"Good haven't tripped so far."_ He thought as he took another step forward. He then started increasing in speed and he was walking perfectly. Dean turns and smiles at his brother "Hey Sam look I'm walking I'm walking in frigging heels."

Sam chuckles "Well done Dean now we can actually hurry up now."

The Scarecrow stood there clapping "Good job Dean."

Dean paused and grinned at the Scarecrow "I would of not done it if it wasn't for you so I guess I should say thanks."

The Scarecrow laughs "No problem."

All three of them continued their journey with the car driving behind. Dean looks at his brother "I guess that sack of straw is actually alright."


	4. Chapter 4 Apples and the Tin Woodman

"Guys I'm hungry is there any food nearby?" Dean asks.

"I don't think so." The Scarecrow answers.

"Dean you can eat when we reach Emerald City." Sam says.

"But Sam I'm hungry my stomach is rumbling." The older Winchester moans.

The Scarecrow smiles "That's the good thing about being a scarecrow you don't get hungry, thirsty or tired."

Dean raises an eyebrow "You think that's a good thing you don't know what you're missing pal."

The Scarecrow tilts his head in curiosity "Really what am I missing?"

"Food is the best thing ever. Most food I have tried has been absolutely delicious."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh. Beer and coffee are the two main drinks in my life. Without them I'm usually cranky."

The Scarecrow nods "Interesting"

Sam pauses and turns toward the pair "Guys quit talking about food you're making me hungry."

Dean looks round and he suddenly points "Sammy there's a tree full of apples."

Sam looks in the direction his brother is pointing "Dude you don't even eat fruit you refuse to eat anything healthy I give you."

"Well at the moment I don't give a damm that it is an apple I'm starving." Dean jogged over to the apple tree while Sam stood there surprised of how well Dean is with them heels now. Sam then had a thought about the apple trees thinking why that sounded so familiar to him. His eyes widen and he sees his brother picking an apple of one of the trees until suddenly one of the branches moved and slapped Dean across the face. "Oww" Dean says as he rubs his cheek "Frigging wind."

Sam shakes his head "Um Dean that's not the wind."

Dean turns and looks at him puzzled "Huh"

"What do you think you're doing?"

Dean jumps and sees that the tree now has a face and it looked absolutely pissed. Dean was speechless to answer that question so instead he stood there staring. The tree glares at him "Oi you deaf I'm talking to you. What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh ...um ...well."

"He was picking one of your apples." The Scarecrow says.

Dean gave the tree an innocent look "I was hungry um...tree."

The tree scowls at the older Winchester "You have no right to come and start picking my apples that belong to me how would you feel if someone came along and started picking things off you."

Sam walks up to the tree "Look we are very sorry and we promise not too take anymore apples from you right Dean."

"Can I at least take one?" Dean asks.

"No." The tree snaps.

"Please."

"No no...NO."

"Come on Dean lets go." Sam says as he walks back on to the road. Dean turns to follow his brother but then he quickly turns back and grabs an apple of the branch causing the tree to cry out in rage. As Dean was about to run, he felt something go round his throat and he was lifted off the ground. He looks down and saw it was one of the branches. The tree started squeezing his neck causing Dean to lose his breath. Dean tried to fight back but the branch was too tough. His vision started going blurry. He looks up and sees a blurry figure which resembled his brother running towards him with the Scarecrow following behind.

"DEAN" Sam screams as he grabs on to Dean leg and starts tugging at him causing the tree to become even more mad. As Sam was tugging a branch went towards him and swept him off his feet. Sam kept his grip on the branch as he was being risen up into the air. Sam looks down seeing how high up he was. He was quite high up if he let go he could seriously injury himself. Sam then sees his brother who was now pale as a ghost still being strangled by the tree. The tree looked up at the younger Winchester and glared at him.

"I told you no and your friend wouldn't listen." The tree started shaking his branch causing Sam to increase his grasp. _"Don't let go don't let go."_ Sam thought.

The Impala growled at the tree trying to look frightening but that had no effect on the tree, with his branch, he picked the car up and chucked her. The car howled fearing she was going to crash. However the Scarecrow held his hands up and caught the car. The Impala trembled in his arms. The Scarecrow put her down and told her to wait and he went marching up to the tree.

"Hey tree should I tell you what I think about your apples."

The tree turns his attention to the Scarecrow who was standing there with a grin on his face. "Tell me then."

"Ok but I don't think you are going to like this." The Scarecrow warns him. "Your apples look gross. They don't even look appetizing I have seen much better apples than yours."

The tree glared at him "Would you like to repeat that."

The Scarecrow nods "Yeah sure your apples are gross, rotten, don't look appetizing and I have seen much better apples than yours."

Now the tree was fuming. He looks at Sam and throws him. Sam was flying through the air going towards another tree but then the Scarecrow jumped in front and Sam crashed into him knocking them both to the floor. Sam looks down at the Scarecrow who was grinning "Seems you had the soft landing this time." Sam rolls off and gets up. His was about to run again to the tree but then the Scarecrow caught his arm "No he will only get you again. Allow me." The Scarecrow walks up to the tree and folds his arms. The tree scowls at him.

"You're back again."

"Uh huh I got something to tell you."

"I already heard enough from you." The tree snaps at him.

"I will just say it anyway. You know when you threw Sam and in my opinion that wasn't very nice." The Scarecrow put his hand in his pocket "I managed to grab one of your horrible apples and I say they look even more rotten close up." He says as he waves the apple in his hand.

The tree immediately let go of Dean who collapsed on the floor gasping for air. Sam ran over to his brother "DEAN YOU OK." He shouts as he puts his hands on his brother's face to examine him. Sam then saw a ring that went all the way round his neck a bruise that was caused by the strangling. Dean blinks a few times trying to clear his vision "Sammy" His voice came out hoarse and color was slowly starting to return to his face. Sam puts his arm round him and helps him up.

"YOU BASTARD" The tree shouted as he was throwing apples at the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow was dodging every apple that was being thrown at him. He turns his head towards the brothers and shouts out "YOU TWO BETTER RUN I WILL DEAL WITH WOODY HERE." Sam nods and manages to get his brother out of the area and hides in one of the bushes. The Impala drives down to the bushes and hides with them.

The tree was getting frustrated "WHY WON'T YOU SLOW DOWN." He shouts.

The Scarecrow laughs "I'm a scarecrow I don't get tired."

The tree was ready to throw another bunch of apples but then he realized that he had used all his apples up. The Scarecrow smirked "Oh dear it seems you used all the apples up." He then dropped down and picked a handful of apples up and grinned "Thank you so much for the apples my friends would be ever so grateful."

The tree looked at him puzzled "I thought you said my apples were horrible."

"Oh yeah about that I just said all that to make you angry so then you would go after me while the others were able to escape."The tree's mouth dropped open while the Scarecrow smirked "Anyway it was nice knowing you but I must be going goodbye." The Scarecrow turns and walks towards to the bushes where the Winchesters and the Impala were hiding.

The tree wailed as the Scarecrow was walking off "CURSE YOU ASSHOLE." He shouts. Sam peeks out from the bushes and signs with relief. He turns to his brother, color has now fully returned to Dean's face but his voice was still slightly croaky but overall he was recovering quite well. Dean looks at him.

"Is it over?"he asks. Sam nods causing him to slump back in relief "Oh thank god for that."

Sam agrees "Yeah thank god for that." Sam leans forward to examine him "How you feeling?"

"Oh just peachy" Dean says sarcastically. Sam raises his eyebrow waiting for the correct answer causing Dean to sign "Alright my neck is a bit saw but apart from that I'm fine."

Sam scowls at him "Dean I told you to leave the apples but no you had to ignore me and pick one and look what it got us into you nearly died."

Dean gestures with his arm "Well Sam I'm not dead I'm right here chattering to you right now." Sam gave him a bitch face then a voice came from behind him.

"Hey guys I got apples." The Scarecrow says. He then pauses and frowns "Um who is this?"

"Huh" both brothers say in unison as they turn round. They jumped back when they saw what the Scarecrow was looking at. They were all looking at a man but this was no ordinary man, this man was made entirely out of tin. The man stood there completely motionless not one part of him moved. Dean got up and looked at the man with curiosity "Who the hell is this a robot?"

Sam shakes his head and stands up "No Dean that's not a robot it's a tin man and if I'm right there should be an oil can somewhere."

"Is this what you're looking for?" Dean asks who was holding up an oil can.

Sam nods and takes the oil can from him "Yeah that's it we need to oil him up." As Sam was about to oil him up, Dean steps in front of the tin man and shakes his head.

"Sam I think that's an bad idea."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well Sam this guy could be like a terminator because look his got an axe in his hand."

Sam chuckles "Trust me Dean this guy is not like the terminator."

Dean signs "Fine but if he tries to attack you I will knock him down." Dean steps out of the way and Sam begins to oil the man. Sam first oils one of the arms but nothing happened "Well that's very good oil." Dean says. After Dean says that, the tin man started wiggling his fingers and then started swaying his arm. Sam moved on to the other arm and the tin man did the same response. Sam then oiled the legs. The tin man did a twirl with his legs. Sam finally oiled the head and his mouth. The tin man's mouth dropped open. With his hand, he closed his mouth and moved his chin left and right. The tin man then nodded and dropped his arm. He clears his throat and tries to talk.

"H... h... hello." He coughs and tries again "Hello" It came out much clearer this time causing the tin man to produce a small smile "Aww that feels so good it's been such a long time since I spoke." He looks at Sam "Thank you sir if it wasn't for you I would still be stuck here."

"How did you become stuck?" Dean asks.

The tin man signs "Well I was out here one day cutting the wood with my axe and then it started to rain. Before I was about to move the water quickly rusted me solid."

"How long have you been like that for?" The Scarecrow asks.

"A year."

"Shit ...didn't anyone see you like that?" Dean asks.

"People don't pass here very often and anyway they wouldn't be able to see me because I was behind the bushes." The tin man frowns "It would have not happened if I was human."

Dean gave him a puzzled look "Wait were you human?"

The tin man gives a slight nod "Yes I was."

"Then how the hell did you end up as a trash can?"

"Dean" Sam says who was glaring at him.

"It's alright his comment won't affect me anyway I can't feel emotions."

"Wait did you just say you don't feel emotions?" Dean asks. The tin man nods. Dean looks at Sam "So the tin man must be like you when you were soulless." Sam frowns at him. Dean turns back to the tin man "You're not a psychopath are you?"

"Excuse me."

"You don't feel emotions so usually them type of people are psychopaths so are you one?"

"No I am not a psychopath I am a woodsman."

"Yeah but you could use that axe of yours to go round and chop people."

The tin man shook his head "I don't chop people I chop wood."

"So why are you not human anymore?" The Scarecrow asks desperately wanting to know.

"Well that is a long story but here goes. My name is Nick Chopper and I am a woodsman. My father was a very skilled woodsman and when he passed away I continued the family business. One day I met this Munchkin and her name was Nimmie Amee. When I first set my eyes on her, she was the most beautiful Munchkin I have ever seen. She was so lovely so kind I immediately fell in love with her. Nimmie also had the same feelings for me but it was quite complicated for her to be with me because she worked as a full time maid to an old woman who was a widow. Me and Nimmie were talking one day and I promised her that I would build a nice safe and secure house for her to escape to and live a much happier life. Unfortunately, the old woman heard our conversation and she did not want to lose Nimmie so she went to visit the Wicked Witch of the East."

Dean interrupted "Wait Sam was that the one who was under the motel with her legs out."

Sam nods to his brother.

"What happened?" The tin man asks.

"The Wicked Witch of the East is dead." Sam says.

"Oh...but how."

"The motel that turned into a house landed on her." Dean says.

"Oh...Wait a minute did the house belong to you?"

"I guess you could say that." Sam says.

The tin man was a bit taken back by this news "That means you killed her."

"It was an accident." Dean says.

The tin man smiled "Well at least I have received some good news I needed that after a year of being stuck."

"What happened when the old woman visited the Wicked Witch of the East?" The Scarecrow asks starting to look interested.

"Oh yeah um she went to visit the Wicked Witch of the East and she made a deal with her. The deal was that the old woman was willing to give the Witch two sheep and one cow in exchange for a way of preventing Nimmie from being with me. The Witch did come up with a way and she did this by casting a spell on my axe. I didn't know that my axe was cursed so when I took a swing to cut the wood of the tree trunk, I missed which I thought was strange and I ended up chopping one of my arms and it hurt like hell."

"Ouch" Dean says.

"Yes ouch. I thought I was just going to have one arm but then I was approached by this tinsmith called Ku-Klip and he created an arm for me made entirely out of tin. I was ever so grateful and when I went back to chopping my wood, I ended up chopping one of my legs. So you probably can guess what I did."

"You went to see the tinsmith and he made you a leg." Sam says.

"That's right. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me I was always good with the axe I hardly ever missed but ever since I hacked off my arm, I just kept chopping off my body parts and kept having to go back to the tinsmith and replacing it with an tin body part. Eventually, my entire body was made up of tin including my head. After that I was no longer Nick Chopper I was the Tin Woodman. I no longer had the desire to eat or drink or sleep." He then tapped his body with his fist which made a hollow sound. "You heard that."

All three nodded "It sounded hollow." The Scarecrow says.

"Exactly I'm hollow my new body didn't come with a heart so I was no longer able to love which meant I lost interest in Nimmie."

"Did she find out what happened to you?" Dean asked.

"Yes she did and she was the one who told me about the old woman's deal with the Witch. Even though I was made out of tin, she still found me handsome and she still wanted a future with me but I no longer cared about love or marriage so I told her I couldn't be with her anymore."

"She must have been heartbroken." Dean says.

The Tin Woodman nods "She was very heartbroken and shortly after I told her she disappeared no one knew where she went." The day when it rained and I was stuck for a year, it gave me time to reflect on my past and I realized that I still loved Nimmie and I wanted to find her and love her again but to do that I would need a heart."

"Well maybe the Wizard can give you a heart." The Scarecrow says.

The Tin Woodman looked at him confused "Huh"

"The Wizard we are all going off to see him." Sam says.

"You're seeing the Wizard of Oz." The Tin Woodman says sounding quite shocked.

"Uh huh and you are very welcome to tag along." The Scarecrow says.

Dean then had a thought and he turned to his brother "Sam is this the second person who is suppose to come on this trip with us." Sam nods at him causing Dean to sign "So first we got a scarecrow and now we got a tin man."

"That's right."

"Well that's just great Sam who are we having next."

Sam grinned "You will have to wait and find out."

Dean signs as he walks over to the Tin Woodman "Listen woodman you can come with us and I'm sure the Wizard will give you a heart."

The Tin Woodman looked at him with hope in his eyes "You really think so."

"Of course he will give you a heart he is going to give me a brain." The Scarecrow says with excitement.

"Well is it ok for me to come."

"Yes I just said you can come with us woodman." Dean says.

The Tin Woodman smiles "Oh thank you I hope I do get a heart then I can go and find my true love."

"Before we go let me just say I'm Scarecrow. The man in the heels is called Dean and the other man is called Sam and this little thing here is called um..."

"Baby" Dean says.

"Also known as the Impala." Sam says.

"Well it is nice to meet you um Scarecrow... Dean... Sam and Baby."

The Impala barked happily liking this man made of tin. The Scarecrow grinned "Well what are we waiting for lets go and see the Wizard oh and Dean here you go." The Scarecrow tossed an apple to the older Winchester who caught it and took a bite off it.

"Oh we forgot to thank you for the apples." Sam says.

"Oh don't worry it's fine I'm just happy that I managed to get them for you." The Scarecrow tossed another apple to the younger Winchester "Eat up you said you were hungry."

"You want me to help you with those apples." The Tin Woodman asks.

"Naa I'm fine but you got an axe so you could be our protector." The Scarecrow says.

The Tin Woodman looks down at his axe "Indeed I have yes I like that I will be the protector."

Sam chuckles "Dean is the one who needs protecting those shoes are very precious and important."

Dean glares at him "For the last time I don't need protecting I can easily protect myself."

"I will try and protect you all." The Tin Woodman says.

"Yeah whatever lets go now." Dean says as he starts walking back on to the yellow brick road.

"Yeah we need to get going." Sam says as he follows behind. The car barked and drove along side the younger Winchester. The Scarecrow turned and smiled at the Tin Woodman.

"Did you say you don't drink, eat, or sleep?"The Tin Woodman nods causing the Scarecrow's smile to turn into a grin "I'm exactly the same." The Tin Woodman laughed a little causing the Scarecrow to grin even more "I think you and me are going to get on just fine." The Tin Woodman nodded agreeing with him. Both of them started to walk and they followed the Winchesters down the yellow brick road.


	5. Chapter 5 Lions and Tigers and Bears

The Scarecrow was right him and the Tin Woodman really bonded quite well they kept talking nonstop. Dean turned his head towards the pair and smirked "Straw and woodman are getting on quite well."

"Yeah I can see." Sam says.

"Sam"

"Yeah"

"Give me a hint on who the last person is."

Sam laughs "I told you. You will have to wait and see."

Dean frowns "Dude seriously why you are not telling me anything."

"I'm not telling anything because I want you to find out yourself and plus I want to see your reaction...I wish I saw you stuck in that rabbit's house." Sam muttered the last part but he knew that Dean heard that because he received a glare from him.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

They all suddenly paused. In front of them were lots of trees that blocked the sunlight making the area looked dark. Sam turned and looked at his companions "It's a forest."

"I assume we are going to have to walk into the forest... right?" Dean asks.

"Uh huh that's where the yellow brick road goes." Sam answers.

The Scarecrow looks at the forest feeling quite nervous "It's rather dark in there don't you think."

"I agree with the Scarecrow." Tin Woodman says.

"Well we got no other choice." Sam says.

Dean signs "Alright let's get it over and done with." Dean was about to walk into the forest until the Tin Woodman called him.

"Dean you can't go in there first something might happened to you let me go in first."

Dean turns and waves his arms furiously "Listen you lot I don't need protecting I have fought many things in life. Walking in a forest is beginner's level to me."

The Tin Woodman took a step forward and waved his axe "Who is the one with the weapon."

Dean took a step forward "Who is the one who is more of a skilled fighter."

The Tin Woodman glared at him "Well what are you going to do throw your heel at them"

"Oh you're trying to be funny now."

The Tin Woodman laughed a little "Well I guess you wouldn't need to fight anyone they will just take one look at you and probably do a runner."

Dean stomped his foot on the ground in anger "CAN YOU LOT STOP MAKING FUN OF ME."

The Scarecrow chuckled "Dean you have to admit it your fashion sense is quite weird."

"Well I didn't choose to dress like this I was force to wear this." Dean then points at Sam "It's still not fair he was able to keep the same clothes."

Sam signs "Dean,don't get me involved in this."

"But it's true though and you guys have been treating me like I'm weak thinking that I always need protecting well hear this just because I'm dressed like a girl that doesn't mean I am a girl."

"Ok Deanna." The Scarecrow says giggling at his own joke."

Dean was about to charge at him until Sam stepped in front of him "Dean no."

"But Sam"

"Dean no I'm not in the mood for fights right now. We need these guys so don't get in their bad books."

"But Sam they started it."

"I don't care who started it just try and not make enemies for yourself."

Dean signs "Fine let's just go."

Sam turns to the pair "We will all go together."

"Good idea." The Scarecrow says.

All of them started walking into the forest hoping that nothing comes out on them. The forest gave out an eerie atmosphere. Any slightest noise made alerted the brothers straight away. Most of the noises have been birds pecking at trees or forest animals such as raccoons and rabbits. The Tin Woodman kept a full grip on his axe ready to strike if anything came out while the Scarecrow wrapped his arms round his body fearing that something might want his straw.

"How long left?" The Scarecrow asks.

"I don't know hopefully soon." Sam answers.

"Oh I hope so because I'm feeling very uneasy at the moment."

"Why is that straw?" Dean asks.

"Well you know a forest is not very safe they have a lot of dangerous animals."

"And what are the animals?"

"Um well there is quite a lot like lions."

"Tigers" The Tin Woodman says.

"And let me guess bears." Sam says with a grin.

The Scarecrow nods "Yes yes and bears."

"Oh how scary." Dean says sarcastically "Me and my brother have faced scarier things than lions, tigers and bears."

"Like what?" The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman asks in unison.

"Werewolves"

The Scarecrow gasped "Werewolves"

"Vampires"

The Tin Woodman gasped "Vampires"

"Ghosts, demons, shapeshifters, skinwalkers we even faced Satan himself."

Now both of them gasped.

"You really faced all that?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Even Satan" The Tin Woodman says.

Dean nods "Uh huh me and Sam fought them all we are awesome."

"Awesome. You two are heroes." The Scarecrow says who was still amazed by what he heard.

The Tin Woodman nods "I agree and you did take down the Wicked Witch of the East."

Dean signs "I told you it was an accident."

"So she's dead thanks to you guys." The Tin Woodman then frowned "I guess I should say sorry for earlier thinking you wouldn't be able to protect yourself."

Dean smiles a little "It's alright I will let you off... for now."

"I should say sorry as well I shouldn't make fun out of your clothes I should fully respect on peoples choices and styles even if it is a bit weird." The Scarecrow says.

Dean frowns at him "Dude for the final time I did not pick these clothes."

The Scarecrow shrugs "Oh well still I'm sorry for making fun out of you and I won't call you Deanna anymore that was just a onetime joke."

"Yeah that better stay as a onetime joke." Dean warns him.

The Scarecrow puts one hand on his chest and the other one in the air "I swear."

"Good."

There was suddenly a growl from the bushes causing the Scarecrow to jump "What was that?"

Dean grins "You just fought a killer tree and yet you are frightened of a little growl."

The Scarecrow folds his arms "Trees can't move that's why I was able to fight it but that growl was probably something or someone that moves."

The same growl occurred again causing the Tin Woodman to feel a bit on edge.

Sam knew what the growl was he needed to get it out of the bushes. Sam started waving his arms "HEY WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT." he shouted.

The Scarecrow gave him the are you insane look "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm drawing him out."

Dean looked at him "How do you know it's a male."

Sam ignored the question and continued shouting "COME ON WE ARE NOT AFRAID OF YOU SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT."

The bushes made a rustling sound until something massive leaped out of the bushes and landed perfectly in front of them. The Scarecrow yelped and jumped into the Tin Woodman's arms "IT'S A LION."

"I can see that." The Tin Woodman says who stood there trembling with fear.

The lion was huge he was nearly the size of a full grown horse. His eyes were a golden color matching his fur. The lion's mane was fluffy, curly and bushy. The claws were long and sharp which terrified the Scarecrow even more. The lion looked at them all fury in his eyes and he took a deep breath and roared.

"RUN!" The Scarecrow screams as he jumps off the Tin Woodman's arm. The lion charged at the Scarecrow and swiped him sending him flying into the bushes. The lion then turned his attention to the Tin Woodman who had his axe ready. The lion took a step forward causing the Tin Woodman to take a step back.

"Don't take another step forward or I have no choice but to hurt you." The Tin Woodman warned. The lion growled and struck the Tin Woodman with his claws. The lion was surprised that the Tin Woodman wasn't harmed but he did manage to make him fall over. The lion then started turning his focus to Dean causing the Impala to go mad. The Impala growled at the lion warning him to back off. The lion ignored the warning and raised his paw ready to strike until someone hit him hard in the face. The lion cried as he staggered back with his paw on his face.

Dean turns to his brother with shock on his face "Dude you just punched a frigging lion."

Sam turned to him "Dean that's not a lion that's a coward."

"I'm not a coward." The lion says who was crying uncontrollably "And that hurt."

"You deserved it." Sam says "That's what happens when you pick on innocent people."

"But they are not people him in the bushes is made out of straw and the other one is made of tin."

"But still they were innocent." Sam says.

"Yeah and you nearly tried to harm my Baby." Dean says as he picks his car up and gives her a hug. The Impala nuzzled into his chest "its ok Baby I'm here."

"I just wanted to be able to scare you." The lion says.

"You accomplished that." The Scarecrow shouted as he was walking out of the bushes.

"I agree." The Tin Woodman says as he was being helped up by the Scarecrow.

The lion shakes his head "I failed I didn't get all of you to fear me like how embarrassing would it be if the other lions found out that I got punched by a human."

"Oh that would be very embarrassing." Dean says.

The lion signs "I'm supposed to be the King of the Forest."

"Well you are a very bad king." Sam says "Yes I can understand your a lion and you need to be scary and stuff but you can't go round scaring people for the sake of it because that is bullying and you sir are a bully."

Dean smirked "Wow who would have thought my brother Sam Winchester would be telling off a lion."

The lion shook his head "I'm not a bully."

"Oh yes you are." The Scarecrow says who was starting to become less afraid of the lion.

"I am not"

"I'm afraid you are." The Tin Woodman says.

The Scarecrow puts his hands on his hips. "And what have you got to say for yourself mister."

The lion puts his head down in shame "I'm sorry."

"Damm right you should be." Dean says.

The lion turns and looks at Sam "You are right I am a coward. Almost everyone knows me as the Cowardly Lion because I am afraid of almost everything."

"Like what?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Birds, butterflies..."

Dean snorted "What kind of lion are you. You are a frigging pussycat instead of a lion."

The Cowardly Lion started to cry again "I want to be a fearful lion but I don't want it to involve being a bully. If only I had courage then I would definitely be the King of the forest."

Sam folds his arms "Well maybe we can help you."

Dean knew straight away where this was going _"He must be the last one."_ He thought _"Well that is just awesome."_

The Cowardly Lion looked at Sam with confusion "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because that's who we are." Sam says.

The Cowardly Lion shakes his head "You can't help me no one can I will always be a wimp."

"But the Wizard of Oz can."

The Cowardly Lion blinked "The Wizard of Oz."

The Scarecrow nods "Yes he would help you he will make you into a great lion."

The Cowardly Lion shuffled away from the Scarecrow still feeling ashamed from what he did to him.

"Hey its ok I forgive you." The Scarecrow says.

"I forgive you as well." The Tin Woodman says.

The Cowardly Lion looked at them with sadness in his eyes "I don't deserve to be forgiven."

The Scarecrow smiles "Of course you do I realized what you were trying to do and I can see you're not bad."he suddenly laughs "You are nothing but a big softy."

The Cowardly Lion frowns "But I don't want to be a big softy."

"Then come with us the Wizard will help you." Sam says.

The Cowardly Lion looks at him "Is it ok if I come?"

"Yes" both Winchesters said in unison.

"Absolutely" The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman say in unison.

The Cowardly Lion stopped crying and puts on a smile "Then let's go and see the Wizard and get my courage."

"And my brain"

"And my heart"

"Yeah yeah yeah let's just go I want to get out of this forest." Dean says. The Impala barked agreeing him. Dean started walking down the road with the Impala in his arms.

The Cowardly Lion leaned in towards Sam and asked "Why is he wearing heels?"

Sam signs "Long story." He then started walking up the road as well.

"Don't mention any part of his clothing." The Scarecrow warns the Cowardly Lion "It pisses him off."

"Um ok" The Cowardly Lion looked at the Scarecrow with a puzzled expression "Why do you want a brain?"

The Scarecrow pointed to his head "You see when I was stuffed, I wasn't given a brain and I would like a brain because I want to increase it with knowledge and I want to be seen as a smart scarecrow not a dumb one."

"Oh well I think you are alright."

The Scarecrow chuckles "Yeah but I would be so much better when I have a brain."

The Cowardly Lion then looked at the Tin Woodman "Why do you want a heart?"

"Oh...well ...I will tell that story on the road." The Tin Woodman answers.

"Ok then."

Dean paused and turned round "Guys can you move your ass."

The Scarecrow waves to him "Coming...oh Cowardly Lion I forgot to tell you. That man with the girlish clothes is called Dean, the other one with girlish hair is Sam and that little thing in Dean's arms is called Baby but also known as Impala." The Cowardly Lion nods showing he understands. The Scarecrow smiles "Alright then let's continue the journey."

The Winchesters were talking at the front while the companions at the back were listening to the Tin Woodman's story. They all walked through the creepy forest waiting for it to end.


	6. Chapter 6 The Field of Poppies

"That was a very sad story." The Cowardly Lion said to the Tin Woodman. The Tin Woodman shrugged while the Scarecrow smiled "Yeah but it's not going to be sad for long once he gets his heart then he will find his true love"

The Cowardly Lion looked at the Tin Woodman with curiosity "Is she really pretty?"

The Tin Woodman nods "Pretty she is more than pretty she is the most beautiful and gorgeous Munchkin in all of Oz." Excitement rose inside of him "I can't wait to see her again I just want to drop to my knees and propose to her like I should of done ages ago."

"And she would say yes and you would have a big wedding." The Scarecrow says.

"Oh the wedding I would make sure that it would be a day she would never forget."

"Don't forget the cake." The Cowardly Lion says while licking his lips.

"Ah yes the cake...well I would be the only one who wouldn't be able to eat it but I would get the most delicious cake for her to eat." The Tin Woodman's smile turned into a grin "Can you imagine Nimmie in her wedding dress."

"Oh I bet she would be stunning." The Scarecrow says.

"Definitely" The Cowardly Lion says.

"You know you guys are very welcome to come to the wedding." The Tin Woodman says.

The Scarecrow paused and looked at him with excitement "Really"

"Yes really."

The Cowardly Lion frowned "I wouldn't be very welcome there."

The Tin Woodman laughed a little "Of course you would as long as you don't scare the guests away."

The Scarecrow jumped up and down "Oh I can't wait I have never been to a wedding."

"Neither have I." The Cowardly Lion says.

"Hey Romeo drop the love story."

They looked up and saw Dean there with his arms folded while Sam had his arms by his sides. The Tin Woodman gave Dean an apologetic look "Sorry we got a bit over carried away."

"Its fine... we got a bit of a problem." Sam says.

"What's the problem?" The Scarecrow asks.

"This is the problem." He says as he steps out of the way to give his companions a better look. In front of them was a field of poppies. The poppies were the most vibrant poppies that any of them have ever seen and the smell was overwhelming you can smell it from miles away. They looked at the younger Winchester with confusion.

"Um how are the poppies a problem?" The Tin Woodman asks.

"That's exactly what I was asking him." Dean says "But he wouldn't answer me."

Sam signs "Dean I thought it would the best to tell you all at the same time so I wouldn't have to repeat myself."

"Well go on say it how is a bunch of flowers a problem?"

Sam points to the poppies "You see these poppies. They are not just poppies they are more than that."

"What do you mean?" They all asked.

"They are deadly poppies." Sam explains "Once you are in that field, you fall into eternal sleep."

"Eternal what like forever" The Cowardly Lion asks.

Sam nods "You would remain asleep unless someone gets you out of the field but that would be impossible because that person would also fall asleep."

Dean signs "Well that's just great."

"Is there any other way we could go?" The Cowardly Lion asks.

Sam shakes his head "No we have to go this way."

Dean laughs "Oh yeah then we would end up as frigging sleeping beauty."

"Yeah and that's what I'm worried about." Sam turns to his brother "If we end falling asleep this could be a good chance for Eleanor to strike."

"Shit" Dean says as he goes and sits on a log.

"Who is this Eleanor?" The Scarecrow asks.

"She's a Witch." Dean says.

"Wait we got a Witch on our trail." The Cowardly Lion says who starting to look frighten.

"Hang on, is this why you are going to see the Wizard?" The Tin Woodman asks.

Sam signs "Yeah she sent us to Oz that's why we are seeing the Wizard."

"Is that all" The Scarecrow asks who was starting to look suspicious.

"Yes" Sam lies.

The Scarecrow raises his eyebrow "What are you expecting the Wizard to do?"

"Hopefully send us home." Sam lies.

"Sam" Dean calls. Sam walks over to him.

"What"

"You are not telling them the real reason we are seeing the Wizard." He whispers.

"Oh yeah oh guys we are seeing the Wizard because we are all going on a Witch hunt to kill the Wicked Witch of the West so then Eleanor would pop up."

"Good point."

Sam signs "They will find out from the Wizard and only from the Wizard."

Dean gets up "Ok fine"

"Guys, is this Witch going to kill us." The Cowardly Lion asks as he was trembling.

"No" Sam then had an idea "Scarecrow Tin Woodman you guys are immune to the poppies."

"So" they both said.

Sam walks over to them "This means you guys can't fall asleep so if we do fall asleep while trying to get to the other side of the field, you guys can carry us out of the field but I would suggest being as quick as possible."

Dean snorted "How the hell is straw going to carry one of us."

The Scarecrow folds his arms "Just because I'm made of straw that doesn't mean I'm not tough."

"That is a good plan." The Tin Woodman says.

"Wait what about me?" The Cowardly Lion asks.

The Tin Woodman turns and looks at him "Me and Scarecrow will come back for you."

"Ok please don't leave me for too long I don't like Witches."

Dean looks at him "Look pussycat forget about Eleanor nothing is going to happen to you."

"You promise."

The Scarecrow puts his hand on the lion's shoulder "We promise."

"Ok I suggest we run." Dean says.

Sam gives his brother a funny look "Run you can't run in them heels."

"Watch me bitch." He says. Dean then sprints into the field with the Impala following behind.

"He has definitely improved from when I first saw him." The Scarecrow says.

Sam quickly turns towards them "COME WE NEED TO GO NOW" he shouts. Sam then sprints down the field with the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion following behind.

Dean was halfway through the field until suddenly he started feeling heavy. He slowed down trying to catch his breath. His eyelids were drooping and he was struggling to keep them open. His legs felt like they wanted to drop down to the ground. Dean looked down at the poppies seeing them as something comfy to lie on and sleep.

"DEAN"

Dean turns and sees his brother coming towards him. "Sam"

Sam starts to slow down "Shit you're getting affected."

Dean shakes his head "I'm fine Sam." Dean starts to sway to the side nearly falling over luckily Sam caught him. Sam felt his eyes getting heavy and his body was starting to ache _"Shit no"_ he thought as he legs were starting to feel like jelly. He looks down at his brother and sees his already fallen asleep. Sam tried to stay awake and keep his brother in his arms until the others arrived. Sam had the desire to the sleep he wanted to sleep right now. Sam turns to the others who were starting to make their way to him. Sam couldn't fight it anymore it was too hard _"Don't worry they will follow the plan."_ He thought. He finally gave in letting the effects take over and he went back bringing his brother along with him and they both hit the ground.

"SAM DEAN." The Scarecrow cried out as he came over. The Tin Woodman jogged over and went down and checked their pulse.

"He was right they have gone into a deep sleep." He says as he gets up. He turns to the Scarecrow "You know what to do." The Scarecrow nods as he bends down getting ready to pick up the older Winchester until the Cowardly Lion came along who was panting from the running.

"Wow what a run I haven't ran like that in ages."

The Tin Woodman looked at him "How are you feeling?"

The Cowardly Lion looked at him "Out of breath but overall I'm good."

The Scarecrow turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression "Really?"

"Uh huh"

"No sign of feeling tired or feeling heavy." The Tin Woodman asks.

"Nope"

"Oh well I guess you are ok then." The Scarecrow says as he picks up the older Winchester and puts him over his shoulder. The Tin Woodman bends down and picks up the younger Winchester and puts him over his shoulder.

"Ready" The Scarecrow asks.

The Tin Woodman nods.

"Ready Cowardly Lion?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Um Scarecrow I think we spoke to soon about him being ok."

The Scarecrow turns and sees the Cowardly Lion curled up on the floor, snoring his head off. The Scarecrow signs "Well we will just have to come back for him." The Tin Woodman nods. They both went down the field trying to be as quick as possible. When they finally reached the end, they put both men down. The Scarecrow groaned as he put Dean down "Jesus he weighed a ton."

"You think he was heavy you should of seen him." The Tin Woodman says as he points at Sam.

The Scarecrow looked down at the Winchesters with a worried expression. "Shouldn't they be awake now?" He asked.

"Hopefully soon." The Tin Woodman answers "But now we need to get to the Cowardly Lion." The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman ran back into the field towards the lion. They slowed down when they reached him and the Tin Woodman put his hands under the lion's head while the Scarecrow got ready to pick up the legs. "Ok on the count to three...one...two...three." With all their strength they tried to lift the lion up.

"His too heavy" The Scarecrow says "My arms are going to break off."

"Ok put him down." The Tin Woodman ordered. They both put the Cowardly Lion and signed.

The Scarecrow looks at the Tin Woodman with panic "What are we going to do his too heavy to carry hell we couldn't even fully lift him off the ground."

The Tin Woodman frowns "I'm sorry Scarecrow but we are going to have to leave him here."

The Scarecrow eyes widened "What...no we can't do that we promised him."

"I know but there is no way we can get him to the other side. Sam and Dean can't help because they would end up falling asleep again." The Scarecrow knew that the Tin Woodman was right. He gave the Cowardly Lion an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry that we have to leave you."

"I'm sorry as well." The Tin Woodman says "If I do have a wedding I will mention you because we may have known each other a little while but we definitely have become good friends."

The Scarecrow nods "Oh yes very good friends."

The Tin Woodman puts his hand on the Scarecrow's shoulder "You know what, his probably having a good dream."

The Scarecrow looked at him confused "How do you know that?"

"Some who have good dreams tend to smile while their sleeping and that is exactly what he is doing."

"What do you think his dreaming about?"

"His probably dreaming about having courage being the bravest lion in Oz."

The Scarecrow smiles a little "That sounds like a great dream."

The Tin Woodman nods "We better get going Sam and Dean might have woken up and probably wondering where we are." They both gave the lion one last look and they turned and started making their way back to the Winchesters.

Dean opens his eyes and groans as he sits up. His brother was also starting to wake up. Sam yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sam turns to his brother "Dean you alright?"

Dean stretched his arms and yawned "Damm Sam I had the weirdest dream."

"Really what was it about?"

"It was about Eleanor and she came back from dead and she sent us to Oz and she made me wear girlish clothes and red sparkly boots with seven inch heels and my car started acting like a dog. There was also a hot witch who had a wicked sister who was green. Then we met these little people who were called Munchkins and finally we met up with a scarecrow, a tin man and a lion who acted like a pussycat to see the Wizard of Oz." Dean shook his head "Seriously Sam I have never known a dream to feel so real."

Sam signs "Dean it probably felt real because it is real."

Dean eyes widened "What" He suddenly looked down and saw his clothes and the boots with seven inch heels. Dean slumped back and frowned "Seriously" he then remembered about the deadly poppies and that he was affected by them. Dean immediately looked round and realized he wasn't in the field anymore "Sam did we get out."

Sam nods "Yeah the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman must have got us out because I got affected as well."

Dean looks round again "Where are they now?"

"They must of went back to get the Cowardly Lion."

Dean was about to answer until a voice came from behind "Oh thank god you guys are awake." Dean turns and sees the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman walking towards them. Sam furrowed his brow "Where's the lion?"

The Scarecrow's head went down while the Tin Woodman cleared his throat "We couldn't carry him he was too heavy."

Dean got up with anger on his face "So you decided to leave him."

"We had no choice."

"You don't leave anyone behind."

"You would have done the same thing if you were us."

Dean shakes his head "No we would not we never leave anyone behind that's not who we are."

The Scarecrow looks up feeling ashamed with himself. "We are really sorry."

"Sorry is not going to make everything ok." Dean says. He starts walking to the field until Sam grabs him by the arm.

"Dean no."

"But Sam we can't leave him."

Sam signs as he lets go off his arm "I thought the plan would work but I guess it didn't fully work."

"Yeah your right it didn't fully work."

"You guys can't go back you would end up falling asleep again." The Tin Woodman says.

"Come on Dean." Sam says

"No"

"Dean it's just a book." Sam whispers making sure they didn't hear.

Dean glares at him "You were the one who said to follow the damm book and that's exactly what I been doing."

"I guess we can't fully follow the book. Anyway we still got those two and once we kill the Wicked Witch of the West we should draw Eleanor out and then we will kill her."

"Sam that's not who we are."

"Dean his just a book character."

"Yeah I know but it doesn't feel right."

 _"Wow Dean is really getting into the story too much."_ Sam thought.

"Should we get going?" The Tin Woodman says "It will be getting dark soon."

Dean knew deep down that there was no way even though he found that lion a wuss he felt it was wrong what they were doing especially that they promised him. Suddenly clouds started forming in the sky and snow came falling down.

The Tin Woodman looked at the sky in confusion "It's snowing."

"I can see that." Dean says as he stares at the sky.

"We better get going the snow could get worse." The Scarecrow says.

"I agree with the Scarecrow." Sam says "Let's go." As they were about to continue their journey, a voice called out to them and it sounded very familiar.

"GUYS WAIT UP."

They all turned and saw the Cowardly Lion running towards them. The Scarecrow smiles "LION" he says as he runs to the Cowardly Lion and throws his arms round him and gives him a hug. However the Cowardly Lion doesn't hug back. The Scarecrow realizes this and he lets go "I can explain."

The Cowardly Lion frowns at him "You promised."

"I know I promised but me and Tin Woodman couldn't carry you. You were too heavy."

"So you were going to leave me."

"Yes but we didn't want to." The Tin Woodman says.

The Cowardly Lion puts his head down "I thought you guys were my friends."

"We are." The Scarecrow says "I felt so guilty that we had to leave you."

"How did you wake up?" Dean asks.

"Glinda." Sam says.

Dean looks at him "Glinda... the hot Witch."

Sam nods "In the film version when Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion fall asleep, Glinda makes it snow and the snow neutralizes the poppies which causes them to wake up."

Dean glares at him "You are telling me this now."

"I thought it wouldn't happen it doesn't happen in the book version."

"Sam, the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman wouldn't have needed to carry us if it was going to frigging snow."

"Yeah but Dean I had to make sure. Eleanor could have done something."

Dean knew his brother had a point. He turns to the Cowardly Lion "Dude the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman are truly sorry for what they done and they would like your forgiveness."

The Cowardly Lion signs "How do I know if I can trust you guys again."

"You can." The Scarecrow says as he drops to his knees "Please forgive us."

The Cowardly Lion thinks about it then takes a deep breath "Fine I forgive you."

The Tin Woodman walks up to him "Are we good now?"

The Cowardly Lion nods. It suddenly stopped snowing and the clouds vanished leaving a clear blue sky again. The Cowardly Lion looks at them all and does a small smile "Let's go and see the Wizard." They all nod. Sam points at the yellow brick road and they all walk on to it.

The Scarecrow turns to the Cowardly Lion with a look of curiosity "What did you dream about?"

The Cowardly Lion shrugs "That I had courage and I was the bravest lion out of all the lions. I was a true King."

The Scarecrow smiles "You know what the Tin Woodman said that you were probably dreaming that."

"Really how did he know?"

"I knew because you were smiling while you were sleeping." The Tin Woodman says "I said to Scarecrow that some who have good dreams tend to smile in their sleep and I knew that courage was one thing that would make you happy."

The Cowardly Lion smiles "I am happy to see you guys again."

"We are as well." The Scarecrow says.

"Guys I can see Emerald City." Sam says.

They all looked and they were awestruck by what they were seeing. There was lots of tall buildings that contained lots of emeralds. The buildings twinkled in the sunlight. This place was dazzling and stunning the Winchesters have never seen something so magical.

"It's magnificent." The Scarecrow says.

"It's beautiful." The Tin Woodman says.

"It's astounding." The Cowardly Lion says.

Although Sam has seen it in the film he had to admit that it looked more amazing in real life.

"Yeah it's not bad to green for me though." Dean says even though in his mind he thought it looked incredible.

"We got to go downhill" Sam says.

Dean then had an idea and grinned "Last one to the entrance is a rotten egg."

Sam looked at him "Really Dean." However his brother ignored him and began running down the hill with the Impala following behind. Sam smiled and shook his head _"God he can be immature sometimes."_

"I don't want to be a rotten egg." The Scarecrow says as he runs down the hill.

"Nor me." The Cowardly Lion says as he runs down the hill.

Sam chuckles and turns to the Tin Woodman "I guess your next."

The Tin Woodman shook his head "Naa I done enough running for today. I'm going to walk."

Sam nods "I'll join you." The Tin Woodman and Sam walked down the hill while the others were competing with each other trying to avoid being the last one. The Cowardly Lion was the first one to reach the marble emerald door. He smiled feeling proud of himself. Dean came second with the Impala. He stopped trying to catch his breath. The Scarecrow came third due to tumbling over most of the time. Dean looks and sees his brother and The Tin Woodman walking.

"Come on slowcoaches pick up the speed." He shouts out to them.

The Scarecrow grins "I assume they are the rotten eggs."

Dean chuckles "By the look of it yeah."

Sam and the Tin Woodman finally reached the entrance. Dean grinned "Well it seems the rotten eggs have arrived."

Both the Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion chuckled.

"I wasn't in the mood for running." The Tin Woodman says "I think that running back at the field was enough for me."

"I kept him company." Sam says.

"Fair enough." The Scarecrow says.

"Knock on the door knock on the door." The Cowardly Lion says with excitement.

Sam grins "Go on then Dorothy knock on the door."

Dean rolls his eyes at him but he couldn't help but feel a little bit excited wondering what was inside Emerald City. Dean walked to the door and pounded on it. He took a step back and they all waited for a response.


	7. Chapter 7 Emerald City

A mini door opened above the main door and a little man with green hair and green glass spectacles poked his head out and scowled at them "Who knocked on the door?"

Dean raised his hand"It was me."

The man looks down at him and frowns "What do you want?"

"We are here to see the Wizard."

The man shakes his head "Sorry no one sees the Wizard."

"Glinda sent us." Sam says.

The man looked at them suspiciously "How do I know you are telling the truth."

"Dean is wearing the sparkly red boots." Sam says as he points at the boots.

The man looks down at the boots and gasps "And so he is. I'm so sorry how rude of me give me a sec." The man shut the mini door and a minute later the main door opened revealing the inside of the magical Emerald City. Everything inside was green, there was green houses, green flowers, green roads and the citizens like the man were dressed in green and had green spectacles on. The people paused and looked at the new arrivals with curiosity.

The Scarecrow waved at them all "Hello everyone I'm Scarecrow and these are my friends." The Scarecrow pointed at each one while saying their names "This is Tin Woodman, Cowardly Lion, Impala, Sam and finally Dean."

The citizens started to mutter with each other. Dean heard some of them talk about his clothes which annoyed him a bit but mostly they were talking about the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman seeing them as a fascination. The conversation ended and they all turned and smiled. One of them stepped forward and cleared his throat "Welcome to Emerald City it is a pleasure having you all here we always like having guests."

The Tin Woodman smiles "We are very honored to be here."

The man who they met at the entrance came up to them with a box full of the green spectacles "You got to put these on it's one of the rules here."

Dean signs "Seriously I would look like a frigging idiot in these."

Sam chuckles "Well you already look like an idiot in those clothes." Dean glares at him causing Sam to chuckle even more.

They pick their glasses and they try them on. Sam immediately snorted at Dean when he saw him with the glasses causing Dean to scowl at him. Dean saw one the citizens had a mirror in their hand. He walks up to them "Excuse me miss can I borrow your mirror?" The Woman giggled at his clothes when she handed him the mirror. Dean looked at the mirror and frowned "That is just frigging awesome." He says sarcastically as he hands the mirror back to the woman causing her to giggle even more.

The woman looked at him with a grin "And what do you say now." Dean gave her a puzzled look causing her to frown "Oh come its manners." She says. Dean then realized what she meant "Oh yeah thanks for the mirror." He says. "No problem sweetie." She says. The woman then turns and walks off still giggling about his clothes.

As Dean turns round, he was face to face with a purple horse he jumps in shock "What the hell ... where did a frigging purple horse come from." As soon as he said that the horse turned orange causing him to be very baffled "Great now the horses change color." "That is the correct." The man says to him as he jumps out of the carriage "The horses in Emerald City always change color especially on how they are feeling so if they are sad for example they turn blue." Dean continued to look at the horse in fascination "Well that is weird but at least there is something in this city that is not green." The horse then turned green causing Dean to frown "And I just spoke to soon."

Suddenly two women came running up to him and grabbed his arms. Dean looked at them both "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

One of the girls looked at him with a smile "We are giving you a makeover sugar."

"What do you mean a makeover?"

"A makeover you know makeup, haircut, clothes you can't see the Wizard like that." The other woman said.

Dean shook his head frantically "No no please I already had enough makeovers I don't want to look worse."

"Sorry sweetie but you are having a makeover your friends are having one right now."

"What...even Sam?"

"The man with the long hair yes him as well."

 _"Oh god"_ Dean thought.

"Come now honey the sooner we start the sooner we finish."

Dean knew he wasn't getting out of this one so he gave up and he let them take him away.

 **Later on**

The Scarecrow was the first one to step out of the makeover rooms. He smiles at his new stuffed body _"It feels so good to have new straw."_ He thought. The Tin Woodman was the second one to come out with newly polished tin. The Scarecrow turned and grinned at him "Well you look shiny today."

The Tin Woodman grinned back "They polished me from head to toe it felt amazing. I can seriously go and do that again."

The Cowardly Lion then came out with a much cleaner fur and a more curled mane with a green bow on the Scarecrow nodded "Loving the bow buddy."

The Cowardly Lion smiled "Why thank you I thought it looked stupid on me but the ladies back there said it made me look handsome."

"It does." The Tin Woodman says.

"You look better with a bow than Dean does." The Scarecrow says.

Dean then came out with the Impala in his arms. They all looked at him and frowned. "You look exactly the same." The Scarecrow says.

Dean looked at him "I probably look the same because I wouldn't let them touch me."

"Why did you do that?" The Tin Woodman asks.

"I didn't mind at first when they washed my hair and gave me a shave but as soon as I saw green hair spray and makeup I thought no way."

The Tin Woodman signs "What did you do to them?" he asked.

"I made it clear to them that if they touch me there would be trouble. They said they had to do something so they suggested they would polish the Impala. I wasn't keen at first but if that was a way to avoid their frigging crazy Oz style then sure fine. So they polished Baby and I kept a close eye on them one scratch and they would of been dead."

"I can see they did a good job."

"Indeed they did woodman my Baby hasn't looked this clean in ages. Am I right sweetie."The car barked agreeing with him. "Where's Sam?" he asked.

The Scarecrow shrugged "He should be coming out soon."

"I'm not coming out." A voice came from one of the rooms. Dean knew that voice straight away "Sam you alright?"

Sam ignored the question and was talking to one of the women" Please miss can you change this...Oh come I can't go out looking like this."

"What do you mean Sammy?"Dean asks.

"I look ridiculous." He answered.

A grin appeared on Dean's face "Oh come on Sam I look ridiculous surely you can't be as bad as me."One of the Women came walking out dragging the younger Winchester out with her. Dean covered his mouth trying to prevent himself from doing a scream. Sam had a light green top on with a dark green jacket and bow tie. He also had dark green trousers on and light green boots that went up to his knees. What the most horrifying part for Dean was Sam's hair, it was dyed green there was no signs of brown in his brother's hair. On top of Sam's head was a green hat that reminded Dean of a leprechaun's hat. Dean was wrong Sam was more ridiculous than him.

Dean was about to open his mouth to make a comment but Sam's glare stopped him "Don't even think about it."

Dean chuckled "I'm sorry but your hair it's..."

"Green I know." Sam says who was looking really pissed off "You look the same. How come they did nothing to you?"

"They were going to but let's just say I refused. Why didn't you do the same?"

Sam signs "I didn't get a chance to talk."

The Scarecrow waved at Sam "Hey Sam you look um...great."

Sam frowns at him "Scarecrow I know I look stupid."

"I didn't say that I said you look great."

"Scarecrow I can see you're lying."

The Scarecrow signs "I was never really good at lying."

"It's ok Scarecrow I know you were trying to be nice."

Dean smirked "Those glasses don't help."

Sam glares at him again causing Dean to smirk even more. The man suddenly approached them with the horse and carriage "Are you ready to see the Wizard?"They all nodded "Ok step on to the carriage and I will take you there."

"Guys I'm going to warn you that horse keeps changing color." Dean says to them.

"I know" Sam says.

"Well I know you would know I'm talking to them."

"Interesting" The Scarecrow says.

"Fascinating" The Tin Woodman says.

"Um what they said." The Cowardly Lion says.

They got onto the carriage and their journey through the Emerald City began. There were lots of people in the city there must have been hundreds all wearing green clothes and green glasses. They all came running up to the carriage and started waving at their new arrivals. Dean and Sam gave them an awkward wave while their companions were happily waving at them.

After going through the streets of the city, they arrived at this building that was the biggest out of all of them. Dean eyed the building up and down "I assume this is where the great Wizard of Oz lives." "That's right." The Man answers as he stops the horse and jumps off and opens the carriage door. As they came out of the carriage, the man walked up to the door and shouted "Open the door." The doors suddenly opened revealing a long hallway inside. The man goes and climbs back on to his seat on the carriage "That is as far as I can go. You are now on your own. Just go down and take a right and then you will meet the greatest man to ever live."

"Thank you." Sam says.

"No problem."

"Alright let's get this over and done with." Dean says. They all walked in and gave the man one last look before the doors slowly closed behind them and the atmosphere became silent.


	8. Chapter 8 The Wizard of Oz

The Cowardly Lion looked round nervously and swallowed "Um... you know what I think I change my mind I'm going to wait outside." As he was about to turn, Dean grabbed him by the tail and shook his head "Oh no you're not going anywhere." The lion groaned "But I don't like this place it's too quiet and when it is sometimes too quiet, something bad tends to happen."

"Relax my friend we are here to support you." The Scarecrow says as he puts his arm round the Cowardly Lion "We will make sure nothing happens to you."

"You promise."

"We promise and this time we mean it." The Cowardly Lion gave the Scarecrow a small smile and they all started walking down the hallway. The Cowardly Lion was still nervous and he kept constantly looking left and right.

Dean frowned at him "Dude relax."

"I can't...we are in the Wizard's home and we could get attacked by his magic or power."

Dean turns to his brother "Sam how long is this frigging hallway it seems like it's going on forever."

"Hopefully not long" Sam answers.

"I wonder what the Wizard is going to think of your clothes Dean." The Scarecrow says with a grin.

Dean turned and glared at him "Can you shut the hell up."

The Scarecrow raises his hand and makes out his zipping his mouth "My mouth is sealed." After a long walk they finally reached the end of the hallway. They followed the man's instructions by turning right and luckily this walk wasn't as long and they reached a massive door.

The Cowardly Lion was really scared now "I'm going to stay behind you guys." Both of the Winchesters signed and they went and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened revealing nothing but darkness. The Cowardly Lion shook his head "I am really not liking this at all." The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman were now starting to look nervous. They both nodded agreeing with the lion.

Dean frowned "Where the hell is this oh mighty Wizard?"

"Don't worry he will appear just wait." Sam says.

Suddenly, green flames burst out around the room giving out a green glow. Green smoke then rose from the ground and it created a huge smoke cloud.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE." The Cowardly Lion screams.

Sam turns and looks at the trembling lion "We are not going to die."

"But what is all that?" The Tin Woodman asks.

Sam signs "The Wizard making his entrance."

The smoke suddenly vanishes and a giant green head is revealed. The head had a face of a man but this man looked beyond terrifying. Dean felt quite intimidated by this fearful sight while Sam who was expecting this to happen cleared his throat and looked up to the giant head. "You must be the Wizard of Oz."

The Wizard looked down at him with a very pissed off look "I AM THE POWERFUL WIZARD OF OZ."

Sam corrects himself "Sorry I mean you must be the powerful Wizard of Oz."

"WHY HAVE YOU ALL COME HERE TODAY?"

"We are here to see you." Dean replies.

Green flames shot up from the ground "SILENCE I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU."

"Oh sorry"

"I SAID SILENCE." The Wizard roars as green flames appeared again. Dean muttered to himself and folded his arms. The Wizard looked at Sam again "YOU NEED MY HELP?" Sam nods. "DO YOU ALL WANT THE SAME THING OR HAVE YOU ALL COME FOR DIFFERENT THINGS?"

"Different things" Sam answers "However me and my brother Dean want the same thing."

The Wizard signs he was really not in the mood for this. He turned his attention towards the Scarecrow who has frozen like a statue "SCARECROW" The Scarecrow jumped in shock "Were you talking to me?" "OF COURSE I WAS TALKING TO YOU WHO ELSE IN THIS ROOM IS A SCARECROW."

 _"Good point"_ The Scarecrow thought to himself. He took a step forward and bowed down "Yes oh powerful, mighty, magnificent...

"STOP THAT" The Wizard ordered. The Scarecrow shut his mouth and gave the Wizard an apologetic look "NOW WHAT IS IT YOU WANT SCARECROW?" The Scarecrow took a deep breath and gave a small smile to the Wizard "I was hoping you would give me a brain." Green flames shot up "STOP RIGHT THERE I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH." The Scarecrow stumbled back and fell on the ground. He scrambled away trying to keep as far from the Wizard as possible.

Dean glared at the Wizard "You call yourself a Wizard your more like a bully."

"SILENCE" Dean rolled his eyes. Sam gave his brother the shut up look. The Wizard moved on to his next customer "TIN WOODMAN." The Tin Woodman snapped out of his shock. He took a step forward and looked at the Wizard with a brave face "Yes sir." The Wizard eyed him up and down "YOU LOOK PETRIFIED"

The Tin Woodman gave a nervous laugh "Oh no I'm fine."

"REALLY THEN WHY ARE YOUR LEGS SHAKING?" The Tin Woodman looked down at his legs and saw what the Wizard meant. He put his hands on his legs to try and stop them from trembling. The Tin Woodman gave the Wizard a smile "Scared... me... no it's just very cold in here."

The Wizard became furious "LIAR"

"Liar"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FOOL WOODMAN."

The Tin Woodman shakes his head "Of course not."

"THEN DON'T TRY AND LIE TO MY FACE THEN... WOODMAN."

The Tin Woodman swallowed "I'm very sorry sir it won't happen again."

The Wizard took a deep breath "I WILL FORGIVE YOU JUST THIS ONCE WOODMAN."

The Tin Woodman smiles "Thank you sir I really appreciate that."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT"

"Well I was wondering if you can give me a heart."

The Wizard looked at him with is this a joke look and he took another deep breath "NO" The Tin Woodman jumps and he became very upset that the Wizard refused to help him.

"LION"

The Cowardly Lion gulped "Yes Mr Wizard."

"STEP FORWARD." He ordered.

The Lion obeyed and he took a step forward. "NOW SPEAK." The lion laughed nervously then his eyes rolled back and he fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Shit what the hell happened?" Dean says as he rushes by the lion's side.

"He fainted." Sam says.

"He what." The Scarecrow says with panic "Buddy can you hear me?"

Sam goes over to the Scarecrow "Scarecrow he will wake up just give it time."

The Wizard rolled his eyes while Dean shot him another glare "You are definitely a bully you scared the hell out of him."

The Scarecrow raises his hand "And me"

"Me as well" The Tin Woodman says.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU."

Dean stood up and walked up to the giant head "No you shut the hell up. Everyone sees you as the greatest man to ever live. However, I disagree you are nothing but a bastard."

The Wizard went silent. He then saw Dean's boots and gasped "ARE THOSE THE RUBY RED BOOTS?"

Dean nods "Uh huh the real deal."

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET THEM?."

"Glinda gave me them. She said you would know what to do."

The Wizard raised his eyebrow "HANG ON GLINDA SENT YOU?"They all nodded causing him to sign "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO."

Dean looked at him with a confused expression "I thought you knew you are the Wizard of Oz I thought you know everything."

The Wizard quickly changed the subject "YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WANTED."

Dean rolls his eyes "I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT."

Sam decided to follow the book on this one "We want to go home."

"HOME"

"Yes sir home."

The Wizard signs "SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU WANT A BRAIN, YOU WANT A HEART,THE ONE ON THE FLOOR WANTS UM..."

"Courage." Dean says.

"YES COURAGE AND YOU TWO WANT TO GO HOME."

"That's right." Sam says.

"VERY WELL I WILL GRANT YOUR WISHES IN ONE CONDITION."

"And what will that be sir." The Tin Woodman asks.

"YOU WILL ALL GO AND KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST AND COME BACK WITH HER BROOM AS EVIDENCE."

"What" The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman both say.

"That's fine." Sam says "We accept your deal."

"But but sir I have never killed anyone." The Scarecrow says.

"Especially a Witch." The Tin Woodman says.

Sam turns to them "It's ok guys me and Dean know what to do."

"The Cowardly Lion is not going to like this." The Tin Woodman says.

"Probably not but he will have to come anyway even if it involves dragging him by the tail." Dean says. They all then heard a groan and they looked down and saw the lion starting to wake up.

"Buddy you ok?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Huh" The Cowardly Lion says as he rubs his eyes "What happened?"

"You fainted." Sam answers.

The Cowardly Lion looked at him with shock "I did"

"Yeah you were out cold for a little while."

"Gosh" The lion said to himself as he got up. "What did I miss?" The Scarecrow puts his hand on the lion's shoulder "Pal you are not going to like this."The Cowardly looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"We have to kill the Wicked Witch." Dean says.

The lion immediately backed away from them all and shook his head "No this is got to be a joke."

"I'M AFRAID NOT LION YOU LOT KILL THE WITCH AND GIVE ME HER BROOM THEN I WILL GRANT ALL YOUR WISHES."

The Cowardly Lion jumped by the Wizard's voice and he turned and looked at him "Mr Wizard I have no courage I can't possibly kill a Witch."

"JUST GO!" The Wizard roared. The Cowardly Lion nodded with fear "Ok ok I'm going I'm going." He suddenly zoomed out of the room and ran down the hallway. He saw one of the windows was open and he ran towards it and dived out.


	9. Chapter 9 Mission: Kill The Wicked Witch

The Wizard ordered the Winchesters to go to his people and ask for a map, beverages and weapons. As they all walked out of the room, the Wizard wished them luck and then smoke rose from the ground creating a smoke cloud and seconds later the Wizard was gone and the room turned into darkness.

"So that was supposed to be the greatest man to ever live." Dean says.

"Uh huh" The Scarecrow says.

Dean signs "I think his a douchebag." As soon as he said that, the grand doors behind them slammed shut causing them to all jump.

"I think he heard that." The Scarecrow says.

"Oh well I don't care what's his going to do turn me into a rabbit and use me as a magic trick."

"Um Dean that's magicians"

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother "They all the same Sam they are all douchebags." Sam had to kind of agree with him on that. "Ok let's go and find the green people and tell them what their powerful leader said." Sam nods to his brother while the Scarecrow shakes his head.

"Wait we need to get the lion."

Dean turns to him "I'm sure his fine his probably outside waiting for us." Dean was right after a long walk down the hallway, the doors opened and the Cowardly Lion was waiting outside still shaken up by the job that the Wizard gave them.

The Tin Woodman came up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "You ok"

"No I'm not ok" The Cowardly Lion spat out."

The Tin Woodman signs "Look I know you don't want to do this and we don't want to do it either but it's the only way in which the Wizard will give us what we always desired."

The Cowardly Lion frowned "I know but I would be an liability on this mission I would cause us to fail."

Sam put his most comforting facial expression on "Dude you can't put yourself down you should have more faith in yourself."

The Scarecrow nods "I agree"

The Cowardly Lion put his head down "I told you I'm a coward without courage I am completely useless on this mission."

Sam shakes his head "You don't know that everyone has courage in them you just have to find it and release it." The lion scowled and turned his back to them. Dean leaned in to his brother "Let me try and knock some sense into him." He whispered. "Fine but don't mess it up." Sam warns. Dean walks up to the lion and folds his arms.

"Listen dude your being an asshole right now."

"Dean" Sam shouts. Dean turns and raises his finger to his lip telling his brother to be quiet. Dean clears his throat and continues.

"You don't want to be an coward right. Well you are being an coward right now refusing to go on a mission and achieving something that you always wanted." The lion still had his back to him. Dean then had an idea "Fine if you don't want to come then carry on being a coward and be the worse King of the forest." Dean turned to the others "Come on guys let's go and get our things and kill this bitch."

"What about lion?" The Scarecrow asks.

"He made his choice we tried to convince him but oh well."

Sam knew what his brother was doing and he decided to play along "Yeah Dean is right it's his choice we better get going before it gets dark." The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman knew that the Winchesters were right. They both frowned and they walked off with the brothers.

 **Later on**

"Ok you got everything."The man who they met earlier asked.

Sam looked in his bag "Um map, sandwiches, apples, water, knives yeah I think we got everything."

Dean frowns "Knives can't you give us anything else."

The man shakes his head "I'm afraid not sorry but you see we don't agree with violence and we see weapons as violence that's why weapons are very limited here."

"So what would happen if you guys got attacked?" Dean asks.

The man smiles "Attacked...no that has never happened in Oz."

Dean raised his eyebrow "Really"

"Yes really sir"

"Oh you lucky sods"

The man smiled ignoring Dean's comment "I know we are very lucky...Oh I almost forgot" he ran off and came back with the box of glasses "I need your glasses."

Dean takes off his glasses "Don't worry you can keep them." he says as he puts them in the box. They all took off their glasses expect Sam who had his head down. Dean looked at him "What's up?"

"Oh nothing"

Dean wasn't convinced "Ok then why don't you take off your glasses."

"Umm"

"Ok Sam what's wrong?"

"I can't take them off."

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't"

Dean signs "Let me try."

Sam backs away "No"

Dean folds his arms "Sam did those women do something to you."

"No I just um... fine they did do something."

Dean grins "What did they do?"

"They um... theyputmakeuponmyface" he said quickly.

Dean blinked "They did what."

"He said they put makeup on his face." The Tin Woodman says.

Dean snorted "Oh Sam take them off I want to see."

Sam shakes his head. The man signs "I'm sorry sir but you can't keep them glasses you have to hand them over."

Sam looked at the man "But"

"Now would be good."

Sam blows out a defeated sign and he takes his glasses off. They all gasp. Sam had light green eye shadow on with dark green eyeliner. His eyebrows were dyed green to match his green hair and he had a little bit of green blusher on his cheeks. Dean roared with laughter "Oh my god I thought it was funny the way you were dressed but this...this tops it all."

Sam blushed in embarrassment "Ok you had your laugh now." The Scarecrow was trying to prevent himself from giggling but Sam could see a grin appearing on his face.

The Tin Woodman coughed "Umm should we go now."

"Yeah that's a good idea." The Scarecrow says.

"WAIT FOR ME." A voice said. They all turned and saw the Cowardly Lion running towards them. He took off his glasses and threw them to the man. The man just about caught it and scowled at him. The lion paused to catch his breath "I change my mind I'm coming with you." The brothers grinned at each other.

"I told you I would knock sense into him." Dean says.

Sam chuckles "Well done Dean well done."

"You are really coming with us to kill the Wicked Witch?" The Scarecrow asks.

The Cowardly Lion nods "Of course I want my courage and I want to make sure that you all get what you want as well."

"Gosh pal you have changed." The Tin Woodman says.

"Well I am still the Cowardly Lion but on this mission, I am going to make sure that cowardice doesn't take over me."

The Scarecrow claps "That's the spirit."

"Let's go and kill the Wicked Witch." The Cowardly Lion says with confidence. The doors to the outside opened and they all stepped out. The citizens gathered round to wish luck to their heroes. The Winchesters and their companions turned and waved at them. One of the women blew Sam a kiss causing him to blush.

Dean giggled "I think they find you sexy in those clothes and makeup." Sam turns and scowls at him. The doors started to close slowly and their mission to kill the Wicked Witch of the West has begun.

 **In the Haunted Forest**

"We had to arrive here at dark." Dean says.

"That's what happens in the book and films." Sam says.

"I can do this I can do this I can do this." The Cowardly Lion kept repeating until he was face to face with a bat. He screamed causing the bat to fly off "I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T DO THIS."

"Of course you can." The Scarecrow says "Don't give up your doing so well."

The Tin Woodman gives the lion a pat on the back "Just take a deep breath and calm down." The Cowardly Lion breathes in and out he does it a few times to try and relax himself. The Tin Woodman nods "Is that better?" The lion nods causing the Tin Woodman to smile.

Sam pauses and points "Hey I found a sign."

"What does it say?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Don't enter danger ahead." Dean reads out "Well that is a sign that we always end up ignoring."

The Cowardly Lion gulped while the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman both signed. "I got my axe ready." The Tin Woodman says.

"Great I think we are going to need it." The Scarecrow says.

They all continued their journey in the Haunted Forest until they heard a flap of wings. The Cowardly Lion paused "What was that?"

"Must have been a bird" The Scarecrow says.

"A bird well that must have been one big bird" Dean says as he gets his knife out.

 _"Uh oh" Sam_ thought as he turned to his brother "Um Dean that's not a bird."

Dean looked at him "Then what is it?"

"It's a winged monkey."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows "A what"

"A winged monkey" Sam repeats "It's a monkey with wings."

Dean blinked "I have heard it all now."

The Cowardly Lion swallowed "I heard about them they work for the Wicked Witch."

Dean signs "Well that is just awesome."

"More will come." Sam warns.

"How many" Dean asks.

"Hundreds" Sam answers

"Damm"

"I know"

"How do you kill them?"

"Dean when they fly they are too quick."

"Then what the hell do we do?"

"I suggest when they come we run."

The Scarecrow interrupted "Uh guys I think we should run right now." They all looked up to the sky and saw hundreds of winged monkeys flying around.

"Shit there's so many you can hardly see the sky." Dean says.

"I'm off" The Cowardly Lion says as he zooms down the path.

"WAIT FOR ME" The Scarecrow screams as he runs after him.

The Tin Woodman signs "Great more running." He says sarcastically as he runs.

Sam looked at Dean with worry. Dean turns to him "What"

"Dean I don't know if Eleanor has changed anything but in the book and film, the winged monkeys arrive to kidnap Dorothy."

Dean eyes widen "Shit that means they would take me."

"If we get away then you might be fine but..."

"But"

"If it happens, you know that me and others will rescue you."

"Well it's not going to happen." Dean snaps "I don't like flying Sam so there is no way I am being carried by winged monkeys in the frigging air."

Sam eyes widen "DEAN LOOK OUT!" One of the winged monkeys dived down and was speeding towards the older Winchester. Dean turned and realized what his brother meant and he immediately dodged out of the way. Sam stepped forward and tackled the creature. The winged monkey swung its tail but Sam managed to dodge out of the way and stab it in the back with his knife. The creature howled in pain as blood trickled out of its back. Sam helped his brother up "WE NEED TO GO NOW" Sam shouts and they sprint off with the Impala zooming behind.

"Thank god I got the hang of these heels."

"Yeah Dean thank god for that."

"SOMEONE HELP!" The brothers slowed down and saw the Tin Woodman fighting the winged monkeys with his axe. The Tin Woodman swung his axe and chopped one of the winged monkey's paws off causing blood to spurt out. The creature screamed in agony and with fury, it used its other arm and grabbed the Tin Woodman by the neck and lifted him from the ground.

"HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE." Dean shouts as he runs over and stabs the winged monkey in the neck. The creature cried and tossed the Tin Woodman into the bushes. Dean gave the creature another stab causing the winged monkey to collapse on the floor. Dean then heard a flap of wings behind him and he turned and saw another winged monkey making a grab for him but Dean dodges and kicks it in the face. The winged monkey grunted as it put its paw on its face causing Dean to chuckle "Who would of thought heels can be a weapon." He then stabbed it in the stomach causing the winged monkey to drop to the ground.

Sam took down a few winged monkeys and he ran over to his brother "Dean you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine." He then looked round "Where's straw and pussy cat?"

"No idea."

"Shit"

"HELP THE SCARECROW IS DOWN." A voice shouted out.

Sam looks at his brother "That sounds like the lion."

"Well lets go." Dean says then he pauses. "Wait woodman we need to get to woodman."

"Dean his fine those creatures don't want him. When this is over we will come back for him"

"But"

"Just leave it Dean."

"SOMEONE HELP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STUFF A SCARECROW."

"Let's go" Sam says.

The brothers sprint in the direction of the voice. They reached there and see straw and body parts scattered everywhere. The Cowardly Lion was in the middle of the mess with the Scarecrow's head in his paws. The Cowardly Lion looked up and signed with relief "Oh thank goodness something terrible has happened we were running and then the winged monkeys came swooping down and we tried to fight them but there was so many and they grabbed Scarecrow and shredded him to bits."

"You can say that again." The Scarecrow says.

"Where are they now?" Sam asks.

The Cowardly Lion shrugs "I don't know they flew off."

"They must be looking for you." Sam says to his brother.

"Where's Tin Woodman?" The Scarecrow asks.

"His coming" Sam lies.

"We better stuff you up." Dean says as he goes round picking up the straw "The sooner your stuffed the sooner we get the hell out of here."

The Scarecrow shakes his head "No leave me they will come back you guys need to go now."

"No we are not leaving you." The Cowardly Lion says.

The Scarecrow looked up "No you need to go now." They all looked up and saw they were back.

Dean signs "That's just great." The winged monkeys dived down like a bullet and in seconds they hit the ground. Dean looked at the creatures and scowled "You think you can beat us think again." He gets his knife out with a grin "We are the Winchesters and we can kick your monkey ass." The winged monkeys growled and they pounced on them. The Winchesters and the Cowardly Lion dodged and fought back.

After a series of stabbing, punching, kicking most of the winged monkeys were down. One winged monkey looked up at the sky and started flapping its wings and howling. Then the winged monkey received a stab in the chest and it stumbled back and fell hitting the ground.

Dean grins "We did it Sammy we got them all."

Sam chuckles "Yeah we did."

"Um can we start putting me back together again?" The Scarecrows asks.

They all nodded and started going round picking up the straw. Dean found one of the Scarecrow's legs in the bush. He walks towards it and as he was about to grab it, an furry arm came out and grabbed Dean by the arm. "SAM" Dean screams as another furry arm came out and grabbed Dean's other arm.

"DEAN" Sam screams. He starts to run towards him until another group of winged monkeys landed on the floor blocking Sam's view of his brother. The winged monkey jumped out of the bush still keeping a full grip on Dean's arms.

"I GOT HIM" The winged monkey shouted out.

One of the winged monkeys turned and nodded "Good job now we must take him back to our mistress."

"You're not taking him anywhere" Sam says as he raises his knife.

The winged monkey laughed "I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want one of my men to break a bone in his body."

Sam still kept the knife in his hand "I assume you are the one in charge."

The winged monkey nodded "That's right I am Nikko the leader of the winged monkeys and sir I would really recommend putting that weapon down."

"I think you better do it Sam." The Cowardly Lion says.

Sam takes a step forward "We have just killed a lot of your men Nikko we can easily do it again."

Nikko laughed "Well when you killed the first group of my men, you had Dean to help you but now it's only you, you're pet lion and that little thing that barks."

"Don't forget the Scarecrow." One of the winged monkeys smirked.

"Ah yes the Scarecrow I suppose you could use his head as a bowling ball but I don't think it would knock us down." The Impala growled at the leader causing him to shake his head "Pathetic"

"Hey that's my Baby you're talking about." Dean says with anger.

Nikko smirks "Baby oh what a scary name." The other winged monkeys started laughing causing Dean's anger to increase.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS."

"Where's Tin Woodman? What's taking him so long?" The Scarecrow whispered to Sam.

"Oh I can answer that question." Nikko says "His in the bushes somewhere struggling to get up so I don't think he will be helping you in this situation."

The Scarecrow turned his head to Sam "I thought you said he was coming."

Sam signs "I lied."

"What why?"

"We were going to come back for him after we killed the winged monkeys and stuffed you up."

The Scarecrow muttered to himself in annoyance while Nikko cleared his throat "I would love to stay and chat all day but we can't keep our mistress waiting for long she can be very impatience." Nikko turned to one his men "You help him with Dean it's going to be one hella of a ride." The winged monkey nodded and walked over to the one who had Dean secure. He grabbed one of Dean's arms while the other one still held onto Dean's other arm.

Nikko turned to Sam with a stern look "Sir if you try and kill another one of my men there will be consequences." Nikko walked up to Dean and punched him in the face. Dean grunted and then Nikko punched Dean's stomach causing him to cry out in pain. These winged monkeys did have powerful punches.

"Ok ok I surrender." Sam says. He puts the knife down on the ground and raises his hands making a surrender position.

Nikko grins "That's more like it." He made a signal to one of his men "You know what to do." He says to them. One of the winged monkeys walked towards the younger Winchester and grabbed him by the arms.

The winged monkey smirked at Sam "Hope you enjoy the show."

Nikko made a signal to his two winged monkeys causing them to nod. The two winged monkeys flapped their wings and they rose from the ground bringing Dean with them. "LET GO OF ME." He screamed. He tried to fight himself free but they were too strong and even if he did he would only end up falling to his death. Dean knew he was going to regret this but he looked down and gulped. He was so far from the ground his brother looked like an action figure.

"DEAN WE WILL RESCUE YOU."

" _Sam"_ He thought as he looked down again. The voice was faint but that was definitely his brother. "SAM" he shouts.

"DEAN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK I PROMISE."

Dean let his brother's comforting words calm him down. _"Sam will come."_ Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes waiting for this nightmare to be over.

Sam looked up at the sky. His brother looked like a rag doll those winged monkeys have only got to drop him and he would be dead. _"He must be terrified."_ he thought.

The winged monkey suddenly giggled "Wait till the mistress gets a hold of him." Sam turned his head and glared at him and then he looked back up to the sky. All Sam could do was comfort his brother so he cleared his throat and shouted.

"DEAN WE WILL RESCUE YOU."

Although Dean looked tiny he just about saw his head look down. "SAM"

Sam's ears perked up on his name. Dean sounded petrified and Sam couldn't blame him "DEAN EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK I PROMISE." Dean was really high up now he looked like a dot in the sky. Sam hoped his brother heard that. He then felt himself being pulled round facing the winged monkey's smirked face.

"Night night"

Before Sam could answer the winged monkey punched him in the face knocking Sam to the ground. Sam groaned he knew he was going to have a bruise later. His vision started to go fuzzy. He looked up and saw a blurry winged monkey flying away. "I will get my brother." He spat out.

"Sam you ok?"

Sam turned his head and saw the Cowardly Lion with the Scarecrow's head in his paws and the Impala looking down at him with concern. Sam eyes started to go heavy causing his companions to increase in concern "Sam you with us?" The Scarecrow asked.

Sam gave them one last look and then the world went black.


	10. Chapter 10 The Plan

Dean kept his eyes closed until he felt something hard under him. He opened his eyes and saw his was on the ground. Dean signed with relief until he heard a flap of wings behind him. He turned and saw the two winged monkeys going out of the window. Without hesitation, Dean ran and grabbed one of the winged monkey's tails and pulled it with all his strength. However the winged monkey was stronger and with his tail he raised Dean off the ground. He swished his tail causing the older Winchester to go flying into the wall. The winged monkeys chuckled and they both climbed out of the window and flew off.

Dean groaned as he rubbed his head _"Curse them bastards."_ He thought. He got up and looked round at his surroundings. He was in a small room with nothing in it but just the walls. The room reminded Dean of a medieval dungeon. Dean turned and walked towards the window where the winged monkeys flew out of. He leaned out and gulped when he saw how high up he was. There was no way he was getting out of this one. Dean hoped that nothing happened to Sam back in the forest and that he was on his way ready to get him out of here.

"Did you enjoy the ride?"

Dean quickly turned and saw the Wicked Witch standing there with a smirk on her face. "I been on worse." He answers.

She walked over to him with the grin still remaining on her face "Now sweetie you know why your here."

"Let me guess you want the boots."

"That's right."

"Well I would love to take these boots off but unfortunately I can't."

"Oh you will. I will make sure of it." The Wicked Witch goes down until she was eye to eye with the boots "I been waiting for this moment." As her hand goes near the boot, she received an electric shock "OWW" she says in shock as she gets back up "WHAT...HOW"

Dean grins "I assume the boots don't like you."

The Wicked Witch did a face palm "Of course silly me I forgot those boots will stay on you until you die."

"Come again."

The Wicked Witch grins "When my sister Wicked Witch of the East wore them boots, they refused to come off her feet. However when she died, the boots were able to come off so do you know what that means."

"What"

"I have to kill you."

Dean got into action "I don't think so."

"Watch me honey." The Wicked Witch created a fireball and aimed it in Dean's direction."Prepare to burn." She threw the fireball and suddenly a force field appeared in front of the older Winchester. Confusion appeared on both the Wicked Witch and Dean's face. The fireball bounced off the force field and turned towards the Wicked Witch and went towards her. The Wicked Witch quickly raised her hand and the fireball went into her hand and vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Dean says.

The Wicked Witch signs "It's the bloody boots it seems it protects you from any supernatural force."

"But your sister"

"She died in an accident nothing supernatural was involved so the boots don't protect her from that."

Dean smirks "I think I should keep these boots and bring them on hunts with me." Then Dean furrowed his eyebrows "Wait why didn't they protect me when one of your winged monkeys punched me."

"That is because no supernatural force was involved. They just punched you they didn't use magic."

"Oh"

"But you did get affected by the poppies and that involved some magic so it seems you get protected when power or magic directly attacks you like when I used my fireball." The Wicked Witch grins "I got an idea be right back." The Wicked Witch opens the door and walks out and locks it behind her.

 **Five minutes later**

"I'm back." The Wicked Witch says as she opens the door and closes it behind her. She held up an hourglass causing Dean to frown.

"What's that supposed to do?"

"This is an hourglass. As soon as I turn this around the countdown will begin."

"Countdown"

"Yes countdown to your death." She giggled "As soon as all the sand reaches the bottom, you would get a pain in your chest a very unpleasant pain. Then you would experience a shortness of breath and your heart would be beating faster and faster and then BOOM your dead."

"How do you know the boots won't protect me?"

"You will die from a heart attack and a heart attack is a natural death the boots can't protect you from that."

Dean laughs "You know I can just easily smash that hourglass out of your green hands."

Suddenly a table appears in the room and the Wicked Witch places the hourglass on the table and grins "Go on try and smash it." Dean looked at her suspiciously and then he walked over to the table. He looked down at the hourglass. The Wicked Witch pointed at the hourglass "Come on then what you waiting for." As Dean was about to touch the hourglass, he received an electric shock causing him to back away.

"Oww son of a bitch"

The Wicked Witch laughs "You're not only one who can do electric shocks." She suddenly turns over the hourglass and the sand started pouring down causing Dean to swallow with nerves. "The countdown has began." She walks to the door "Enjoy your last hour of life." She opens the door and walks out locking it behind her.

Dean cringed at those last words it reminded him when he had his countdown to hell. He walked over to the door with rage and he started hitting and kicking the door but it was no use Dean was trapped. Dean slid down the door and stared at the hourglass with dread _"Please hurry up Sam I need you."_

 **Back in the Haunted Forest**

"Sam wake up"

"Sam please don't be dead"

"His not dead his unconscious"

"Are you sure"

"Yes I'm sure look his breathing"

"Oh... Sam please wake up"

"Sam you have to wake up your brother needs you."

Sam eyes snapped open at that part. He groaned as he looks up and sees his companions signing with relief.

"Sam you're alive." The Cowardly Lion says with a smile.

"I told you he was alive you idiot." The Scarecrow says

"What what happened?" Sam asks weakly.

"You were unconscious for quite a while we been here the whole time keeping an eye on you."

Sam looked confused but then everything hit him which caused him to sit bolt upright "Dean we need to get to Dean."

"Whoa there you just woke up." The Cowardly Lion says. Sam ignored him and he got up. Dizziness took over him and he started to sway to the side. The Cowardly Lion dropped the Scarecrow's head and caught him "Easy Sam you need to rest for a second you can't go like that to save your brother."

"His right" The Scarecrow says "In the current state you're in there is no chance you can rescue your brother."

Sam shakes his head "I'm fine the dizziness only lasted a second."

There was suddenly rustling coming from the bushes causing them all to get into action. "Don't it's only me." A voice called out. The Tin Woodman stepped out of the bushes causing the Scarecrow and the Cowardly Lion to gasp.

"Tin Woodman, oh thank goodness." The Scarecrow cried out.

"How did you get yourself up?" The Cowardly Lion asks.

The Tin Woodman laughs a little "It's a long story." He then looked at the Scarecrow with a puzzled expression "What happened to you?"

"Winged monkeys" The Scarecrow answers "Shredded me to bits as you can see." The Tin Woodman looked round and saw the mess.

"Shredded you can say that again." The Tin Woodman says he then became puzzled again "Where's Dean?"

"The winged monkeys took him." Sam answers.

The Tin Woodman's eyes widen "Then we must rescue him."

"Yeah but Sam is not in the right state at the moment." The Cowardly Lion says.

Sam starts to get impatient "I'm fine"

"You don't look fine." The Tin Woodman says "I can just about see a bruise under your makeup."

"That was probably from the punch." The Scarecrow says.

The Tin Woodman frowns "I'm so sorry I wasn't quick enough."

"It's not your fault...Guys for the last time I'm fine now we need to get my brother" Sam says.

"Alright but first I need stuffing." The Scarecrow says.

 **Shorty after**

"Aww that feels so much better." The Scarecrow says with a smile "I swear I didn't realize how much I would miss my body."

The Tin Woodman looked at Sam "You still got the map?"

Sam nods as he takes it out of his pocket "By the look of this map we haven't got far to go." He then furrowed his eyebrows "Where's the Impala?"

The Scarecrow points "Over there. Ever since Dean got taken and you being out cold, she's been whimpering and crying."

Sam frowns he didn't know how he was going to comfort a car Dean was the one who was good at that. _"Come on Sam the car is like a dog you know how to treat a dog."_ He thought. He walked up to the Impala and crouched down. "Hey umm Baby" The Impala whizzed round and barked with happiness when she saw her owner's brother. Sam smiled and stroked the car.

The Impala then stopped and she turned on her headlights and shone it on Sam's bruise. Sam pointed at his bruise causing her to nod. "Oh don't worry I'm fine it's just a bruise." He says "We are going to get Dean." The car switched off her headlights and whimpered again. "Hey umm don't cry." He says as he picks up the car "Nothing is going to happen to him I promise." The Impala howled she was worried about her owner. Sam gave the car a pat "We will get Dean and kill the Wicked Witch and then we will kill Eleanor." Sam gave the Impala another stroke "You have been on almost every hunt with us and we are definitely going to need you on this one." The car stopped crying and it was replaced with a roar from the engine. Sam smiled "That's more like it." He puts the car down and turns to the others.

"Everything good" The Scarecrow asks.

Sam nods "Yeb everything is good."

"Ok what's the plan?" The Tin Woodman asks

Sam clears his throat "We are going to go to the castle and get in get my brother and kill that green son of a bitch."

"How are we going to get in there?" The Cowardly Lion asks.

Sam grins "Fortunately, I know what the castle looks like. We have to go up this long slope and the castle is on the top. Dean will be at the top of the tower. We can go in the front entrance."

"What are you crazy what about the winged monkeys?" The Cowardly Lion asks.

"The winged monkeys are nothing to worry about we have to deal with the Winkies."

The Tin Woodman signs "That's just great"

Sam scratches his head "From what I remember they usually march up and down on a bridge that leads to the front entrance."

The Scarecrow folds his arms "So how are we getting in the front entrance with all them there."

"We can hide under the bridge and wait for some to come along and then we strike."

The Cowardly Lion shakes his head frantically "What. No we might get caught."

"We won't"

The Tin Woodman went puzzled "But then what do we do once we got them down?"

"Um I may not have a brain but I think I know where Sam is going with this." The Scarecrow says "We could take their clothes and use them as a disguise to get into the front entrance."

Sam nods "Yes Scarecrow that's exactly where I'm going with this."

The Tin Woodman signs "Sam look us I'm a tin man, his a scarecrow and his a lion there is no way we are going to pull this off."

Sam puts on an encouraging smile "It's going to work just trust me on this one."

"But Sam what if we go there and everything you said might not happen like the Winkies might not be at the entrance."

"They will."

The Tin Woodman looked doubtful about the plan while the Scarecrow puts his hand on his shoulder "We can't say it won't work when we haven't tried. What other plan do we have?"

The Tin Woodman shrugs he knows the Scarecrow is right there is no other plan. "Ok let's do it."

"Oh this is so out of my comfort zone." The Cowardly Lion says.

Sam turned to him "You can do this I know you will."

The Cowardly Lion signs "Ok I'm doing it for my courage and to save Dean."

"Yeah" The Tin Woodman and the Scarecrow both say.

Sam picks his knife up from the ground "Ok you all ready?"

"Hell yeah" The Scarecrow says.

"Yeah I'm ready." The Tin Woodman says.

"Let's do this." The Cowardly Lion says.

Sam turns and points "This way."

They all walked down the path going towards the castle with this new boost of confidence and determination. The Scarecrow did some stabbing gestures with his knife, the Tin Woodman did a few swings with his axe, the Cowardly Lion kept a positive mind state and even practiced his roars to try and sound as scary as possible, the Impala growled she was ready to take down the creatures who took her beloved owner, and Sam who was the most determined out of them all wanted to save his brother and kill the Wicked Witch but also the bitch Eleanor who sent him and his brother here in the first place.

 _"Like Dean said she will wish she stayed dead the first time."_


	11. Chapter 11 The Rescue

The castle was exactly how Sam described it and the Winkies were marching up and down on the bridge that leads to the front entrance. They all managed to get under the bridge without being caught and they waited for a small group of Winkies to come along.

"How long is this going to take?" The Scarecrow asks.

"Just wait."Sam says. He popped his head up and saw a group of four Winkie guards marching down the bridge. He turned to his companions and whispered "Ok on the count to three." They all nodded getting ready. "Ok...one...two...three" they jumped up and grabbed the Winkies by the legs and dragged them under the bridge. The first guard was about to scream but Sam immediately stabbed him in the head. The Scarecrow got some of his straw and stuffed it down the second guard's throat until they choked to death. The Tin Woodman chopped the third guard's head off. The Cowardly Lion growled at the final guard causing the guard to tremble in fear. The lion raised his claw but then the cowardice took over him and he backed away. The guard scrambled to his feet and was about to run but the Impala drove in front of him and he ended up tripping over the car and fell on the ground. He banged his head knocking him unconscious.

The Tin Woodman turns and looks at the Cowardly Lion "What happened?"

The lion gave him an apologetic look "I'm sorry I just couldn't do it."

"He could have ran and called the others then we would of been caught."

"I know I'm sorry I told you I'm a liability."

The Tin Woodman pointed at the Scarecrow "Even the Scarecrow managed to kill a guard and his nothing but a sack of straw."

"I know I know I feel really stupid."

Sam steps in between them "It's ok it's done now it's finished." He turns to the Impala and smiles "Good job...Baby." The car barked and nuzzled against his leg causing him to chuckle.

The Scarecrow crouched down and started undressing the guard "Ok let's become Winkies." They all nodded and started undressing the other guards. Sam takes off his leprechaun hat but a second later it appears back on his head. _"Oh shit no."_ He thought. He takes off his green jacket but the same thing happens it ends up back on him again. _"Dammit I'm having the same problem that Dean had when he tried to take off his girlish clothes."_ The others were in their guard uniforms and looked at Sam in confusion. "Sam what's taking you so long we haven't got all day." The Scarecrow says.

Sam looked at them with worry in his eyes "I can't take my clothes off."

The Scarecrow rolls his eyes "We are not doing this again are we."

Sam shakes his head "No this is nothing to do with me being embarrassed I actually can't take them off this time." Sam takes off his hat showing what he means and seconds later it appears back on his head. Shock and confusion appeared on their faces.

"How is that possible?" The Tin Woodman asks. Sam did not want to bring up Eleanor again to them so instead he shrugged. The Tin Woodman did a face palm "I knew something was going to go wrong."

The Scarecrow jumped and down "I got an idea. How about Sam is our prisoner and we are the guards taking him away." Sam gave the Scarecrow a small slap on the back "Scarecrow you genius." The Scarecrow stiffens "Did you just say I'm a genius?"

"Indeed he did." The Tin Woodman says with a smile.

The Scarecrow felt touched by that compliment "Thank you Sam no one has ever said that to me before."

Sam chuckles "Ok we can't pop up from under the bridge we are going to have to walk back and then walk down the bridge but guys act like guards."

"But we don't want to hurt you." The Tin Woodman says.

"You don't need to go over carried away just umm Scarecrow you take my left arm and Tin Woodman take my right arm and lion you walk behind."

The Scarecrow nods "Yeah that sounds like a good plan."

"Wait what about the Impala?" The Tin Woodman asks.

Sam looks at the car "Baby you stay here and keep watch if anything happens you know what to do?"The car barks understanding him. Sam nods "Alright let's do this."

 **On the bridge**

The Winkies were marching and saying something over and over again in unison. "What are these guards talking about?" The Scarecrow whispers as he was dragging Sam's left arm.

"It's a chant." Sam whispers.

"A chant" The Scarecrow repeats.

"Yes a chant."

"What kind of chant is that I don't even know what they are saying?"

The Tin Woodman turned his head and scowled at the Cowardly Lion "Oi stop with the chanting."

The Cowardly Lion stopped "Oh sorry I thought it might help us to blend in."

"Just don't do it you might be doing it wrong."

"Oh come on it did sound a bit like the chanting."

"Lion shh" The Scarecrow and The Tin Woodman say in unison.

"And quit swishing your tail." The Scarecrow says.

"I can't it moves around when I get nervous."

"Just try" The Tin Woodman says.

"Can you lot shut up do you want to draw attention." Sam whispers.

They all suddenly paused in front of a group of guards who were looking at them suspiciously. One of the guards stepped forward "What's going on here?" The Cowardly Lion gulped while the Scarecrow turned his head to the Tin Woodman causing him to frown "I said what's going on here?" the guard repeated.

"We have a prisoner." The Tin Woodman says.

"I can see that but what happened how is he a prisoner?"

"Umm trespassing he was trespassing."

The guard raised his eyebrow "Trespassing. Why wasn't I informed about this?"

 _"Oh crap I think his in charge"_ Sam thought.

"Well you see we only just caught him so we haven't had the chance to report it to you." The Tin Woodman explained.

"Is that so?"

The Tin Woodman nods "Yes sir."

The guard looks down at the younger Winchester "Why were you trespassing?"

Sam looked at him he couldn't say he was here for his brother because then they would never be able to get to him. "I was umm lost in the forest and I found the castle so I thought I could go there and ask for directions."

"Why were you in the forest didn't you read the danger sign?"

"A sign I didn't see no sign I just went into the forest to umm find food. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass."

The guard signs "I can't let you go my mistress won't allow that."

Sam used his puppy dog eyes "But I'm innocent."

The guard shakes his head "Guards continue what you were doing?" The Oz characters nodded and continued marching down the bridge.

"We did it we actually fooled him." The Cowardly Lion says.

The Tin Woodman nods "I'm surprised actually I thought they wouldn't believe the trespass story."

"Fine acting back there Sam." The Scarecrow says with a grin.

Sam laughs a little "Acting is what me and my brother have to do almost every day."

They marched into the front entrance where they were met with stairs that go all the way to the top of the castle. They checked for any guards nearby but there was no one expect them. "Ok you can let me go." Sam says. The Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman dropped Sam's arms and looked up.

"You said Dean is up the top right?" The Scarecrow asks.

Sam nods "Yeah" They all rushed up the stairs and when they finally reached the top. There was a door and Sam knew that must be where his brother is "DEAN"

"SAM" Dean's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Dean we are all here we are going to rescue you like I promised."

"Well can you be quick time is ticking."

The Scarecrow frowned "What's his on about?"

"Ahh shit" Sam says "Umm Dean have you got an hourglass in there?"

"Yeah and nearly all the sand has reached the bottom."

"Shit Tin Woodman give me your axe." The Tin Woodman handed it over to him. Sam was about to swing until he called out "Dean back away from the door I'm going to smash it down."

"Ok ok I'm not near the door."

Sam swung the axe and hit the door but nothing happened "Huh" he took another swing but nothing still happened.

"Hang on let me try." The Tin Woodman says. Sam hands it over to him. The Tin Woodman looked at his axe puzzled "That's not my axe."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "What"

"That's not my axe." He repeated.

"What do you mean that's not your axe."

"My axe is made of metal. This axe is made of rubber."

"Wait what." Sam says as he snatches the axe. The Tin Woodman was right the axe was rubber.

"But how you had your axe with you at all times now it turns into rubber when you give it to Sam?" The Scarecrow asks.

Anger appears on Sam face "Eleanor"

"What happened to my axe?" The Tin Woodman asks who was starting to get angry.

"It doesn't matter right now all we know is that it is now useless." Sam says as he tosses the axe to him.

"Sam times running out."Dean calls out.

"Ok Dean I'm going to kick the door down."

"Don't bother I tried that."

Sam turns to the lion "Hey can you charge at the door and knock it down."

The Cowardly Lion looks at him "I can try" The lion took some steps back and takes a deep breath "Ok... one...two...three...CHARGE." he charges at the door with full speed but instead of knocking it down, it ends up knocking him down to the ground.

"Lion you alright?" The Scarecrow asks.

Sam was getting furious _"It seems Eleanor has stepped up her game."_

The Cowardly Lion groans "I can't believe I couldn't smash that door down. What kind of door is this?"

"Now what?" The Scarecrow asks. Sam didn't know what to do his was out of ideas his brother was going to die.

"You might as well give up." They all turned and saw the Wicked Witch. The Cowardly Lion started to tremble. Sam takes a step forward "Let my brother go."

"Mmm no"

"If you don't let him go I will kill you."

The Wicked Witch laughs "Kill me in your dreams honey." The Scarecrow backed up against the door trying to keep as far from that Witch as possible. The Wicked Witch grins "Do you know what a Scarecrow's weakness is?" The Scarecrow was too frightened to speak causing the Wicked Witch to giggle "A Scarecrow's weakness is fire and you know what I can set you on fire right now."

That gave Sam an idea "Well go on do it burn him."

The Scarecrow looks at him with horror on his face "WHAT NO PLEASE"

The Wicked Witch looked at him "You want me to burn your friend?"

Sam nods "Yeah go ahead I'm interested to see your fireballs."

"Sam are you insane?" The Tin Woodman says.

"No I'm just curious."

The Wicked Witch laughs "If that is what you wish darling." A fireball suddenly appears on her hand "I can make it come true."

"NOOOO" The Scarecrow screams "PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO BURN."

"No go on Witch burn him." Sam says.

The Wicked Witch aims the fireball towards the terrified Scarecrow "Bye bye Scarecrow." She then throws the fireball. The Scarecrow froze in fear. Sam charges and pulls the Scarecrow out of the way. The fireball blasts the door open and the door flew across the room and smashed into the wall.

Sam rushes in to his brother and signs with relief "Dean"

Dean also signs with relief "You don't know how glad I am to see you right now." Dean then put his hand on his chest groaning in pain.

Sam looked at him with worry "Dean what's going on." He then paused _"Shit the hourglass."_ He runs over to the hourglass and saw all the sand at the bottom. His leaned in to touch it but he ended up receiving an electric shock. "Oww" he cried out. Sam then went forward to push the table over but he received an electric shock from that as well.

"Sam". Sam turns and his brother was now on the floor clutching on to his chest.

"Don't worry Dean I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Sam I'm having a heart attack there's nothing you can do about it."

"Dean you ok?" The Tin Woodman says as he walks in.

"By the look of it I don't think he is." The Scarecrow says who followed behind.

Sam turned to them "His having a heart attack. Can you guys destroy the hourglass?"

"What that yeah sure" The Scarecrow says. He then touches it but gets an electric shock causing him to stumble back and hitting the ground."What the" he cried out.

Sam signs "Damm it you lot can't touch it either. Where's that Witch?"

"Oh I pushed her down the stairs." The Tin Woodman says.

"Wait you did what?"

"I pushed her down the stairs. The Wicked Witch was furious about her fireball blasting the door open so she wanted to take her anger out on someone and she turned towards me so when she charged, I moved out of the way and pushed her down the stairs. I don't think it killed her though."

 _"Ok that never happened in the book"_ Sam thought to himself.

"S... S... Sam"

"Dean"

"I... I can't breathe."

"Dean, take deep breaths."

Dean screamed out in agony "My heart is... is beating like a god knows what."

"YOU TRICKED ME!"

"I told you it didn't kill her." The Tin Woodman says as they all turn and saw the Wicked Witch with fury on her face.

"Destroy that hour glass" Sam ordered.

The Wicked Witch glared at him "I ALREADY JUST DESTROYED MY DOOR DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DESTROY MY HOUR GLASS THAT HAS THE POWER TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH WHO HAS MY BOOTS." The Wicked Witch then produced a fireball "I AM GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU." She threw her fireball towards the younger Winchester. Sam dodged causing the Wicked Witch to scream in rage.

"Sam... get... out... of... here." Dean spat out.

The Wicked Witch threw more fireballs but Sam was too quick for her. He ran to the table and waved his arms "Come on is that the best you can do." The Wicked Witch growled at him and threw her fireball. Sam grins "It seems you are going to destroy the hour glass. He dodges and the fireball hits the table causing it to burst into flames.

"NO" she screamed as the table turned into ashes and the hour glass shattered into pieces. The pain immediately stopped in Dean's chest and he gasped for air. Sam ran over and helped his brother up "Dean is it gone?"His brother nods weakly. Sam signs with relief "Good we need to get out here now." Both of brothers run out of the room with their companions following behind. They were running down the stairs while Sam was looking around "Guys if you find a bucket of water get it we are going to need it."

"What are we going to need it for a drink?" Dean says.

"No. Water is the Wicked Witch's weakness it melts her."

Dean glares at him "Why didn't you mention that earlier."

"Because it wasn't the right time"

When they finally reached the bottom, they were met with the Winkies who had their spears pointed at them. "Don't move" One of the Winkies said. He then furrowed his eyebrows "You in the green you're the prisoner and you three at the back you were the guards."

The Scarecrow gave a nervous laugh "Yeah that's right. Let's just say we were not being entirely honest with you earlier."

"You got nowhere to run" The Wicked Witch said as she was coming down the stairs "Dean you may of survived the heart attack but I will get them boots of you."

In the corner of Dean's eye he saw a bucket of water. He looked back at the guards and frowned " _I need to get passed them guards."_

"You're not going to win." Dean says to the Wicked Witch "We are going to kill you." He then raised his voice "THATS RIGHT ELEANOR WE ARE GOING TO KILL THIS WITCH AND THEN WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU."

The Wicked Witch rolls her eyes "Doing all the tough talk are we well let me tell you on how powerful I can be especially with them boots." As she was blabbering on, Dean looked at the Cowardly Lion's curly mane and a he had an idea. Dean quietly slid his arm behind the Cowardly Lion's mane and wrapped his hand around one of the curls _"Sorry pussycat this is going to hurt."_ He then tugged at the curl and ripped it out.

The Cowardly Lion roared in anger and pain causing the guards to back away in fear. Knowing this was his chance; he shoved the guards out of the way and darted to the bucket. The Wicked Witch stomped down the stairs pushing the younger Winchester out of the way while the others voluntarily moved.

She growled "Boy you're getting on my nerves."

Dean picked up the bucket and grinned "Prepare to melt bitch." He suddenly tossed the water at her which burned as soon as it reached her face. She stumbled back covering her face.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME" She screamed out.

"Good move Dorothy." Sam shouted out. Dean rolled his eyes at him but still kept a smile on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH... HA HA HA HA HA"

"Um why is she laughing?" The Scarecrow asks.

Dean glared at her "What's so funny bitch?"

She continued laughing and the Winchesters noticed that the green was vanishing from her hands. The Wicked Witch slowly brought her hands down and what was the Wicked Witch's face was now replaced with a familiar face that the Winchesters knew straight away.

"Eleanor" They both said.

The Witch laughed "Hello boys. I told you we would meet again."


	12. Chapter 12 We Meet Again

"Boy haven't I been looking forward to seeing you." Dean says.

The Witch laughs "Oh I have been looking forward to seeing you two for a long time." A grin appeared on her face "You know we have a lot of catching up to do let's chat somewhere private." She suddenly snapped her fingers and her and the Winchesters were back in the dungeon room at the top of the castle. "That's better" Two chairs then appeared in the room "Please have a seat."

Dean shakes his head "Not happening"

The Witch clasped her hands together "Oh but I insist." The Winchesters felt themselves being dragged back then they were pulled down on to the chairs. Dean tried to stand up but he was glued down to the chair. "Now I assume you have a lot of questions to ask me. Dean would you like to go first."

Dean glared at her "How are you still alive I chopped your head off?"

"Um hello I'm a Witch do you think I would just walk into the battlefield without doing a spell that could bring me back to life if I did die."

"But I chopped your head off."

"So that doesn't make much of a difference I can still come back as you can see." She then takes off her necklace and reveals a bright red scar that goes round her neck. "You know what this is. It is a scar from when you chopped my head off. Although my magic managed to bring my head back to my body, I couldn't be fully healed so I was left with this scar as a reminder of how badly I want you Winchesters dead."

"When did you come back from the dead?" Sam asks.

"Straight after my Wonderland got shattered to pieces thanks to you two."

"Oh it was no problem at all it was actually a pleasure." Dean says.

The Witch ignored him and continued talking "So when I came back from my trip to the other side, I woke up in the middle of the forest right next to the rabbit hole."

Dean smirked "Well I guess that gives a reminder of your failed plan to try and kill us."

The Witch glared at him "Dean you know it is rude to interrupt people when they are talking."

"Well you're not exactly a person sweetheart your nothing but a crazy Witch."

"Dean just shut up ok." Sam says.

The Witch smiles "Dean you need to be more like your brother."

"Just get back to your story." Dean says.

"Ok as I was saying so I woke up and I had to walk home because my powers were too low to do a teleportation spell and gosh that walk felt like it was never ending. When I finally reached home, it wasn't home anymore, it was a WRECK."

"Aww yes we were burning your blue hex bags but I decided that we should burn the whole place down. No one would have noticed, your darling mansion was too secluded.

"But I lost everything. I lost my paintings, my family photos..."

"Family photos" Sam says.

"Well duh I had a family we all have families you idiot."

"What happened to your family?" Sam asks.

She signs. "I might as well tell you I'm going to kill you later anyway. I lived with my mother who was a Witch, my father who was a normal human being and my older brother Edward who I loved dearly. My mother gave up being a Witch and she wanted to raise a normal family she didn't want us to be Witches."

"Did you know she was Witch then?"

"No Sam, I didn't nor my brother like I said she wanted a normal family. We were not a very rich family. My father worked very hard and he earned very little bless him he used to use his wages and buy toys for me and my brother he always put us first before him. However our normal family wasn't going to last it all changed in the year 1885, my worst year to remember. I was ten and Edward was fifteen we were having are usual family dinner but then there was a knock on the door. My mother went to look out of the window and then she shut the curtains and when she turned, I have never seen her look so scared. My father asked who it was but she ignored his question and she rushed to me and Edward and dragged us by the arms and she put us into a secret passage."

"Let me guess was it hunters." Dean says.

"I suppose you could say that. I heard the door going down and there were lots of footsteps and then I heard my mother screaming. Me and Edward didn't have clue what was going on and I heard father saying leave her alone don't burn her but they completely ignored him and they took her away and...that was the last time we saw her. That day changed my father he didn't see us as his children, he saw us as a reminder of her. We were not allowed to ask him what happened that night if we did, we would be punished. After four months do you know what he did?"

"What did he do?" Sam asks.

"He sent us away to my mum's sister Aunt Rose. To be honest we didn't even know we had an Aunt Rose mother never spoke about her probably because she was a Witch. Father didn't care what Aunt Rose was going to do to us he just wanted us out of his life. Living with Aunt Rose was awkward at first she was very distance with us but when she went out one day, I found a secret room which was behind a wall in her bedroom. In the room there was books, bottles, hex bags there was everything. I didn't realize she was behind me and yes I did get into trouble but it was worth it because she knew she couldn't keep the Witch secret from us anymore."

"So she told you everything."

"Yes Sam everything her and mother were good Witches they did white magic."

Dean snorted "Well you ended up being bad."

"One more comment Dean and I will break your legs before I kill you." She takes a deep breath "Aunt Rose trained me and Edward the white magic and a few little spells."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows "Wait I thought you said that fairy tales encouraged you to use magic."

"Yeah my more inner magic but Aunt Rose never went that far with us I think she feared me and Edward would go dark side."

 _"Oh boy wasn't she right."_ Dean thought to himself."

"1902 I was twenty seven. Edward was thirty two. Aunt Rose passed away. She didn't use an ageless spell because she wanted to die like a normal human being. So me and Edward started going to the Coven meetings."

"I thought you said you started going after you read fairy tale books." Sam says.

The Witch scowled at him "Ok I lied oh yeah as I was saying yeah when we started going, most of the Witches liked my brother well for some it was more than liking him. God Edward was good at magic and spells he knew all of them off by heart. The day I read the Wizard of Oz as you know Sam that encouraged me to embrace the inner power that I never knew I had. I created my own magic from the fairy tales and I became more powerful than my brother. As you know I tried to convince the other Witches but they just made fun out of me and Edward did stand up for me but even he saw me as bonkers. I wanted my brother to release his inner power not always having to rely on a stupid spell book. I was able to come up with some spells from the top of my head. One day me and my brother were arguing and I kept repeating release it release it brother."

"And did he?" Dean asks.

"He lost his temper and whoa the whole room shook and all the windows shattered to pieces. I looked at him and said you done it brother you released it. My brother grinned at me he became a new man and he said he never felt so alive. So me and Edward became the most powerful siblings out of all the Witches."

"So you and Edward went dark side."

"You can't say that Dean I helped him to express his powers and I used my fairy tale knowledge to get him involved. We both used the ageless spell that's how I kept my young youthful looks. 1955 it was early morning probably about 3AM, me and my brother were out having some fun. Edward went into a shop while I waited outside and this man came up to me, he stank of alcohol and he tried flirting with me but I had no interest. He got furious and he pushed me against a wall and started punching me. Then flames appeared all round us and Edward grabbed him and started chanting. Blood started pouring out of the man's mouth and eyes then his was dead. That was the first time my brother looked terrifying. I was happy that my brother saved me but something changed in him he looked shocked by what he did. He looked up to me and said what have I done and I replied saying you killed him. Then he collapsed on the floor and he kept repeating I killed a man."

"Why have you not ever killed anyone." Sam asks.

"No although we were powerful we never killed but that day was Edward's first kill. Edward believed he did a really bad thing. I laughed saying nonsense brother you did a good thing that man was evil. However, Edward disagreed with me and said although that man was harming me it was still wrong to kill him. Then he went mental saying we have to stop all this we should of listened to Aunt Rose he believed that this power was causing us to lose our humanity. He said he was giving it up so he wouldn't hurt anymore people he wanted me to give it up as well because he feared that I might start abusing my power and going on a killing rampage. But I refused I wasn't giving up something so powerful. He screamed at me saying that I was not his sister anymore his sister was sweet and innocent and I was like brother I am the sister who is sweet and innocent but he shook his head saying the power has got to my head. He threatened to leave me if I didn't give it up."

Sam raised his eyebrow "Did he leave?"

Eleanor nods "Yeb he left me his bags were gone the next day. He left me a note saying his completely giving it up even the white magic his going off to live a normal life. It also said that I shouldn't bother looking for him unless if I do the same. I tried to move on, I continued going to the Coven meetings still tried to convince other Witches but without my brother there, they were able to tease me even more. I never felt so alone. Then we had the lesson of the blue hex bags."

"Eleanor" Sam says.

"What"

"You said you stole them blue hex bags so you can make fairy tales real correct."

"Yes Sam correct."

"That wasn't the full reason wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to make fairy tales real because it helped you to escape reality and then you wouldn't feel so alone."

The Witch hesitated "You don't anything about me."

"Eleanor that's why you became obsessed with them it wasn't just about power, you liked the happy endings and the fantasies you made yourself become powerful because you wanted to try and live that fantasy. You convinced your brother because you wanted him to live that fantasy with you."

"QUIET" she screamed.

"Did your brother find out about you being a little thief?" Dean asked.

"After I built my mansion that you boys ended up burning down. I hid in my mansion for years and I continued practicing magic then the year 1973. I decided to do a spell to see what my brother was up to. After the long chanting, I had my image and he looked different he looked normal."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"He became a business man. He had the suit and the suitcase. He was working in an office and he was laughing and joking with his colleagues. I never saw him look so happy and that made me mad. I ended up doing a massacre."

"So your brother was right the power did cause you to eventually kill." Sam says.

"HE WAS HAVING A GOOD LIFE WHILE I WAS ALL ALONE SO I WAS ANGRY I NEEDED TO LET MY ANGER OUT AND KILLING WAS THE ANSWER."

"But that was your fault. You chose power over family." Dean says.

"I did see him again though." She muttered.

"When" Sam asks

"Shorty after that incident, they didn't suspect me it was all seen as suicides I made sure of that. I was having a stroll in the woods and there he was. I squealed with joy and I ran and gave him a hug but he didn't hug back instead he looked quite disgusted. He didn't say hello or how are you the first thing he said was you killed all them people."

"How did he know that?" Dean asks.

"Turns out when he left, he had people over the years spying on me watching my every move. I was furious but he said he wanted to see if I was ever going to go back to the sweet sister that he once adored. But he said by the look of it was too late his sister died ages ago. Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Then he just left...left me in the middle of the woods crying my eyes out. I decided I was going to make his life a misery. I did a tracking spell but it seemed that he used one little spell to block me from being able to find him by magic so for years I tried to find him but I didn't get anywhere. Ten years later 1984 I finally found my brother. My brother was" She swallowed "My brother was dead."

"How did he die?" Sam asks.

"Car crash, the car burst into flames burned his body to ashes. Fire is something that Witches can rarely come back from. Now I was fully alone I completely lost my whole family. I couldn't face the grief not again so I turned off my emotions."

"That was the last bit of your humanity." Sam says "And you dropped it."

"Well what was there to be human for I didn't have anyone to be human to. For years I stayed in the darkness but then I finally came out when I heard about you Winchesters. I thought it was time to show the other Witches that Eleanor Davenport is not mad, not crazy. She is the best powerful Witch that they will eventually look up to."

"That not happening darling." Dean says "Yes your story was very sad but your still a bitch a crazy one."

The Witch growled and raised her hand. Dean and Sam were suddenly floating in the air. The confident mask was back on her face. "You don't know how long I have been waiting for this. You idiots thought you burned all the hex bags wrong I carry an emergency one with me. After my powers developed again, for months I came up with a new plan and because it was my last hex bag, I decided to make this one a memorable one that's why I chose Oz. Oh I forgot to mention loving the clothes on you boys it suits you...I think."

"Just shut up." Dean says.

"Dean it's rude to talk to a lady like that." She rolls her eyes "I had to tell your brother that as well." She then swished her hand sending both men flying to the wall. "The Wicked Witch was so close to killing Dean but Sam had to save the day again."

"Well we killed that green bitch." Dean says with a grin.

She shakes her head "No because I stepped in just in time." She then does a twirl "I think the Wicked Witch's costume suits me what do you think."

"Go to hell." Both of the brothers say.

The Witch laughs. She then was about to twist her hands until she paused "Hang on, before I kill you boys there is just one thing I have always wanted to do." She snaps her fingers and the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodman and the Cowardly Lion appear in the room.

Dean raises his eyebrow "What the hell are you doing?"

She grins "I hated these characters in the book. They and Dorothy killed the Wicked Witch so I am going to have my revenge and kill them right now."

"They are just book characters." Sam says "What would your brother think about this."

"Don't bring him into this." She snaps.

"What's going on how did we get here?" The Scarecrow says in confusion.

The Tin Woodman points "You... lady... you're not the Wicked Witch."

Eleanor claps "Well done allow me to introduce myself. The name is Eleanor Davenport and I am far worse than the Wicked Witch of the West."

 _"Eleanor"_ The Scarecrow thought. He then looked at the Winchesters "Hey wasn't that the Witch who sent you guys here."

Eleanor grins "That's right Scarecrow."

The Cowardly Lion started to tremble "We are going to die."

The Winchesters both thought that as well there was no way these guys were going to fight her especially that she has control over them. The Witch then turned to the Winchesters with a huge grin "Enjoy the show boys your next."

"What what no" The Scarecrow says "Don't hurt them."

"Quiet you sack of straw." She hissed. "You want some fire?"

His eyes widen "OH NO NOT THIS AGAIN."

The Witch held out her hand and a massive fireball appeared "You thought the Wicked Witch had scary fireballs, mine are much bigger and better." She threw the fireball. The fireball hit the Scarecrow causing him to burst into flames. The Scarecrow gave out a blood curdling scream as the fire was taking over his body.

"SCARECROW" The Tin Woodman screamed as he ran to him to try and put the flames out. The Witch grinned "Want some water Tin Woodman." She held out her other hand and produced a water ball "Here you go." She throws the water ball and splashes the Tin Woodman causing him to stiffen.

"I know these are fairy tale characters Sam but this is quite hard to watch." Dean says. Sam tried to nod but his head was stuck to the wall. The Witch then turned to the Cowardly Lion who has frozen like a statue.

The Witch gives a menacing smile "Now this one is going to be so easy because you are nothing but a coward."The Cowardly Lion was terrified of this Witch but this Witch hurt his friends. He turned and looked at the Scarecrow rolling around on the floor, the frozen Tin Woodman and the Winchesters glued to the wall. The lion turned back to the Witch and growled. Eleanor roared with laughter "Oh how scary a little growl."

The lion growled even more "THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS." He charged at the Witch and knocked her down. The lion was scratching her to bits with his long claws. The Witch screamed she couldn't get this animal of her. The Winchesters dropped to the ground, the fire vanished on the Scarecrow and the water on the Tin Woodman turned into oil causing him to move again.

The Witch had blood trickling down her face. She looked round panic on her face. She managed to slap the lion across the face causing him to back away with tears flooding from his eyes. The Witch got up and brushed herself off. Dean was about to make a move on her but she turned and grabbed his throat "Oh no you don't" Then she felt something sharp go in her back. The Witch gave out a cry and dropped the older Winchester. She looked and saw blood pouring out of her back.

The Tin Woodman stood there with a grin on his face "Yeah my axe became metal again so I managed to give you a right cut in the back."

Dean coughs and looks at the Tin Woodman "Nice one woodman."

Confusion appeared on the Witch's face "HOW IT'S MY DECISION IF I WANT YOUR AXE TO BE METAL."

Sam runs over to his brother and helps him up "It seems that because the fairy tale characters are fighting back, it's making her weak." He says "That's why me and you came off the wall, the fire disappeared, and the Tin Woodman came back with a metal axe" Sam then grinned "She's losing control."

Dean had an idea "Wait does that mean maybe my ruby boots could be able to protect me from her powers."

"Possibly"

Dean grins "Follow me" As the Tin Woodman was cutting her with his axe and the Scarecrow joined and started stuffing straw into her mouth, the Winchesters came over and Dean cleared his throat "Guys let her go."

The Scarecrow looks at him "What did you just say?"

"Let her go" Sam ordered.

The Scarecrow drops his mouth "What no way" then all the Oz characters flew back and hit the wall. The Witch got up and she was a mess. She spat the straw out of her mouth and groaned when she saw the cuts and scratches she had all over her body."

Dean smirks "It seems your costume has been ruined."

The Witch rolled up her sleeves "Ok enough games now I just want you dead." She then grinned "I think I'm going to do a Wicked Witch move." She held out her hand and a massive fireball appeared "This fireball can end both of you."

Sam raises his hands "Alright we surrender you won Eleanor."

Eleanor laughs "Boys I have already won. I won since I blasted you guys here."

 _"Please hope this will work."_ Dean prays to himself.

"Any last words." She asks.

"Yeah I got one." Dean says "Your brother seemed a decent guy shame you didn't listen to him. If you did you wouldn't be this crazy son of a bitch."

"I say RIP to him." Sam says "He died a horrible death he didn't deserve a sister like you."

The Witch scowled at them both "I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING MY BROTHER INTO THIS." She then threw the fireball. The force field immediately appeared in front of the Winchesters. The Witch's eyes widen "What that's impossible I have control over them boots they can't protect you from me."

Dean grins "You said Witches rarely come back from fire."

The fireball bounced off the force field and went towards the Witch. The fireball hit the Witch causing her to burst into flames. "NOOOOO" She screamed. The Witch started moving around frantically in the room the fire was burning into her flesh. She started moving backwards towards the window. The Witch lost her footing and she fell out of the window. The Winchesters rushed to the window and saw the Witch who now looked like a fireball falling towards the hard concrete ground. When the Witch hit the ground, the fire burned down and a burnt body was replaced.

The Witch was dead.


	13. Chapter 13 There's No Place Like Home

"Holy shit we did it." Dean says "We killed that son of a bitch."

Sam nods "Let's hope she stays dead."

"Is she gone?" The Scarecrow asks as he stands up.

Dean turns and nods causing the Scarecrow to sign with relief. The Tin Woodman managed to get himself up and he gave the Cowardly Lion a slap on the back "You did it pal you fought your cowardice."

The lion looked at him "I did" he then frowned and shook his head "No I didn't when she slapped me I backed away."

"I know but still you had the courage to attack her in the first place."

"His right" Sam says "I told you that you had courage in you. You just had to find it."

The Cowardly Lion smiles a little "Well I guess that's one thing I feel proud for."

Dean gave the lion a pat "Dude if it wasn't for you that Witch would of not lost control and we would of not been able to kill her." Dean then looked at the Tin Woodman and held his hand out "And I could of been strangled to death if it wasn't for you not giving her an axe on the back." The Tin Woodman laughed a little and shook Dean's hand "You were in danger Dean I had to do something." Dean then looked at the Scarecrow "And you straw you may not have brains but you probably got more intelligence than someone who has brains." The Scarecrow grins "Thank you Dean and your brother said I was genius."

Sam chuckles "Yeah I did Dean when I couldn't disguise myself as the guards, he came up with a plan to get us all inside without being caught." Dean gave the Scarecrow a hug while Sam gave them all a smile. The room started to brighten up causing the Oz characters to become puzzled.

"What's happening?" The Scarecrow asks.

"We are going home." Dean says with a smile. The Winchesters waved at their companions and the room got brighter then flash the dungeon was replaced with the motel room. The Winchesters looked round the motel room and saw everything in the motel room was exactly where it was before the storm happened.

"By the look of it I assume the storm never happened." Sam says. He then looked at his brother "And the clothes are gone." He then grinned "I knew that because without those seven inch heels I'm the taller one again."

Dean rolls his eyes at him "I couldn't wait to get out of those frigging clothes." His eyes suddenly widen "Wait Baby oh please hope Baby is normal." He rushes and opens the door. There was his Baby back to normal size and not making any dog sounds. Dean ran over to his car and stroked it "Oh Baby I'm so glad your normal again I'm so sorry for what that Witch put you through." Dean had to admit though he does miss the car showing love to him back.

"She's a good car." Sam says "She definitely loves you like you love her."

Dean laughs "I know even before she was a dog I always knew she loved me." He gave the Impala a hug then he went back inside with his brother. "Is the beer still here?"

"Yeah" Sam says as he picks up the beer bottle and tosses it to his brother.

Dean catches it and slumps back on to his bed "There's no place like home eh Sam." Sam chuckles and gets his own beer and sits on his own bed. "So Sam did the Wizard grant their wishes?"

"Umm yeah about that the Wizard is not what he says he is."

Dean furrows his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"The Wizard was a fake it was just an ordinary man nothing special about him at all."

Dean's mouth dropped open "Are you serious?"

"Yes Dean I'm serious I have seen the film."

"So wait all those green people are worshiping someone who is nothing but a phony."

"Yeb"

"Jesus so what happened to straw, woodman and pussycat?"

"Umm well Dorothy killed the Wicked Witch with a bucket of water and they all got the broom and they brought it back to the Wizard but the Wizard refused to grant their wishes."

"So how did they find out he was a fraud."

"The dog went and ripped the curtain down which revealed the man. His name was Oscar Diggs he was a conman in Omaha, Nebraska. He worked in a circus doing magic tricks which people easily fooled for and they believed he was great and powerful. He arrived in Oz by a hot air balloon and straight away the people of Oz saw him as a great sorcerer. Oscar liked being worshiped by these people so he built a projector which makes him have that big green head but it also made him look like a true Wizard."

Dean takes a swig of his beer "Well I'll be dammed."

"So after his true identity was exposed, he tried to convince them that he was not a bad man instead he calls himself a humbug. Although he didn't have any magic, he did give them all something."

"What did he give them?"

"He gave the Scarecrow a diploma which is a certificate that is given by an educational establishment, he gave the Tin Woodman a ticking heart-shaped watch, and he gave the Cowardly Lion a medal of bravery. However, after he gave it to them he said that they had all these things they wanted all along they just didn't know it."

"Like when the Cowardly Lion finally had the courage to kick Eleanor's ass."

"Yeah exactly"

"What happened to Dorothy?"

"The Wizard was going to go back home in his hot air balloon and he offered Dorothy to come with him but when the balloon was going up in the air, the dog jumped out so Dorothy climbed out as well to get him but it was too late the balloon was too high and the Wizard couldn't bring it back down."

"So what happened?"

"Glinda appeared and said that the ruby shoes can bring her home all she had to do was tap her heels three times and say there's no place like home."

Dean chucked "That's exactly what I just said when you gave me the beer."

"I know Dorothy I know."

Dean gave him a glare "Dude you can stop calling me that now I'm not wearing them clothes anymore."

Sam laughs and takes a swig of his beer "They all did well though. Scarecrow became king of Emerald City for a little while; the Tin Woodman became leader of the Winkies and the Cowardly Lion became a true King of the Forest."

"Oh well done to them." Dean takes another swig of his beer "I swear that bitch better stay dead because I'm not in the mood for anymore fairy tale adventures." Sam nods agreeing with him.

After the brothers drank their beers, Dean decided his was going to bed "God Sam I'm going to bed that trip to Oz has exhausted me."

Sam laughs a little "Same here"

The Winchesters got into bed and turned off the lamp. "Night Sam" Dean called out.

"Night Dorothy"

Although it was dark Sam could still see that predictable glare from his brother.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

 **The End**


End file.
